


Hate That You Know Me (So Well)

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Peter和Wade滚上了床，因为好奇，讨厌的派对任务，火辣的身材，青少年因子，胜负欲。可能还有点别的因素吧，不过他们两个都还不知道呢。





	1. Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、是一节一节的火车（？）RR贱x荷兰虫，简单来说就是Porn With Plot，我真的很想搞先做后爱的RR贱荷兰虫（）背景设定是所有人都存活的复联4之后！  
> 标题来自同名歌！很酷哈哈哈哈  
> 2、基本上每一章都在开车所以我只能不停请大家走AO3了，哈哈哈哈哈！虽然是篇篇开车但还是有剧情，所以是Porn With Plot，还是会有感情进展这样！我写肉真的很烂！也算是练习练习吧，好丢人，希望大家不嫌弃了（  
> 3、很多kink，也存在OOC和BUG之类的，希望大家不介意！总之这篇就是我在疯狂发射自己喜好23333  
> 4、如果大家觉得我哪里写得不够好请一定告诉我！让我学习学习，进步进步！哈哈哈哈（？）
> 
> 第一章的tip：hand job和blow job

复仇者大厦的灯光系统其实已经被AI全面覆盖了，只要轻轻拍手或者喊一句“Jarvis，灯光”（或者Friday，摇滚），灯光就会自动亮起。但Peter还是习惯传统的开关灯方式，他从喧闹的Stark派对撤退，钻进自己在复仇者大厦的房间里，让钢铁蜘蛛制服的纳米分子退到他的脖颈以下，让他可以更畅快地呼吸。Peter摸索着墙上的开关，随着“啪嗒”一声，灯被打开了。  
刚一打开灯，他就意识到有些不对劲，钢铁蜘蛛制服的纳米分子立刻回到了他原本露在外面的脸上。防止他的秘密身份被泄露其实还不算太晚，因为那两个正吻得难舍难分的人刚好分开嘴，抽空来看了他一眼。  
Peter站在原地，张张嘴，又闭上了。Deadpool，和一个身材火辣的女士，在他的房间里，在他贴着科学展览海报的墙上，疯狂摩擦嘴唇。而且那位女士的腿几乎都已经挂在Deadpool的腰上了。  
“呃。”他皱皱眉，再次看了一眼墙上的那张海报，这让他确信了自己没有走错房间，“……虽然不知道你们打算在这里做什么而且我可能打扰到你们了但——你们介意换个地方吗？这是我的房间。”  
“这是你的房间？”那位女士疑惑地说。她看向把面罩掀到鼻尖的Deadpool（她的胳膊还挂在佣兵的脖子上），“你说这是你的房间。”  
Deadpool讪笑起来：“关于这个——”  
于是两分钟后，这位女士推搡了Deadpool一把，把她有些掀起的裙摆理好（Peter有些尴尬地移开了眼睛），朝Deadpool翻了个白眼。  
“我还以为你是复仇者呢。”女士说，“你看上去是挺辣，但你总是说谎。我对说谎成癖的男人不感兴趣。”  
她走过Peter时，瞥了他一眼，让Peter都绷紧了身子，但她只是留下了一句“复仇者怎么连小孩都收”，便转身离开了。Peter和Deadpool站在原地，有那么几秒钟，他们都没说话，然后靠着墙壁的Wade叹了口气，说：“我还以为你不会过来呢。”  
“你。”Peter指着Wade，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来字句，“你带着一名女士来我的房间，还说这是你的房间，而且你们还打算——”  
Peter抓狂地在空中握紧拳头，他都不敢想象，如果他没有从Stark先生箍着他到处把他介绍给社会名流的艰难任务里逃出来，他的房间会变成什么样子。Wade耸耸肩，说：“可你基本上不住在这——我知道你基本不住在这，Spidey，借用一下你的房间也没什么吧？我总不能把人家带到卫生间里去——那样很有意思，但对于第一次见面的人来说，不够礼貌。”  
他看上去好像很有底气的样子让Peter更加来气了。纳米分子再次从他的脸上褪去，好把他怒气冲冲的表情露出来。“可这是我的房间！你不能不经过我的同意就——”  
“拜托，我们不是超级好朋友吗？”Wade打了个哈欠，“好兄弟为对方的快乐生活贡献一下床会怎么样？如果是你带着一个火辣女士来问我，我一定会把我的床借给你。如果你愿意的话，我还很乐意加入你们呢。”  
Peter的脸一会儿红一会儿白，Wade偏偏脑袋，看见他的反应，忽然像是有些来兴致似的，说：“等等。你还是个处男，是不是？”  
Peter的脸现在彻底定格在了红色。他张张嘴，半天说不出话，于是慢慢地抱起双臂来。  
“这和你没关系。”他嘟囔着说。  
Wade立刻从墙上直起身子，看上去像是完全来了兴趣。不知道为何，Peter总觉得Wade对挖掘自己的个人生活总是充满有些怪异的兴趣。  
“那自己快活呢？有吗？”Wade把手圈起来，做了个上下摇晃的动作。Peter觉得自己的耳朵尖都在发烫，他不想和Wade进行这个话题，一点也不。他说：“我没有时间，好吗！我需要上学，同时做一个好邻居，有时候还要参加复仇者的任务，还有今晚这样的社交活动……我没有时间做——做那种事。”  
Wade竖起手指，张开嘴，像是恍然大悟地说：“啊，所以你真的是个处男。这真可惜，难怪你不能理解床这东西除了睡觉之外的快乐之处。”  
Peter的真的非常、非常不喜欢他用这种语气和自己说话。  
“我不在乎，好吗？”他抱紧双臂，让他胳膊上的肌肉都挤起来，努力让自己看上去更有底气一些，“我一点也——一点也不在乎。”  
这话半真半假，连Wade都听出来了。他嗤笑起来，说：“Peter，别装了。我知道你看过一些不太好的小电影，你的小伙伴们一定也会偷偷看这些东西——你不可能没有被抓着一起旁观过。我知道你们现在这些男孩，你们这些满脑子都是荷尔蒙的学生仔——你们学校里肯定已经有人已经有过每天都忍不住大声嚷嚷的个人记录了，而你却告诉我你不在乎？要么就是你太喜欢读书而把脑子读坏了，要么就是你天生对这不感兴趣。但是你猜怎么着：这两者我都不相信。”  
Peter张张嘴，又有些恼怒地闭紧。他觉得自己胸腔都在膨胀，几乎要不受自己控制地爆开了。Wade说得每句话都没说错，他的确——看过一些奇怪的小短片，还有些是Ned发给他的，而Peter真的有些好奇。但他还是从来没有经验，也没办法轻易地把自己丢进这样的生活里去。他虽然好奇，但他性格上还是一个如此保守又腼腆的男孩，他没办法就这么冲出去找一个人了解什么“性的快乐”——就像Stark先生，或者Wade这样。他只会手足无措，只会站在原地犯愣，而Peter自己都知道，大多数人都不会喜欢自己的床伴这么小心翼翼且一无所知。  
况且，他的确很忙，忙到每天回到房间都是直接倒在床上就沉沉睡去。他只能把这样的小心思藏在一些很微妙的小角落，比如悄悄听男孩们在更衣室里的奇怪笑话，多看两眼有些暗示意味的电影海报，在身材曼妙性格开朗的女孩碰到他裸露的胳膊时微微屏住呼吸，在网上偷偷搜索一些名词并了解一下具体是什么，还可以对那些他不曾熟知的领域做一些了解。以及，Wade。Peter在第一次见到他时，在心里的第一个想法居然是：他的身材真辣。  
就连现在，Wade靠在他房间的墙壁上，抱着他满是结实肌肉的手臂，这个动作把他饱满的胸口肌肉都微微挤了出来。他被皮革紧身衣包裹着的，散发着强烈荷尔蒙的身体线条，那双又修长又笔直的腿……  
Peter和Wade认识有一段时间了。自从Wade说自己想做正义的小伙伴之后，他们在一起夜巡过，Peter甚至让Wade知晓了自己的秘密身份，因此Peter很清楚，不只Wade的身材，还有他的玩笑话，他展现出对床上生活的胸有成竹——这些都让Peter可以有百分之九十八的把握，如果Wade不是毁容了，他一定会成为很多男孩女孩的追求对象，甚至会像电影里的一些角色似的，有一整个床伴列表。Peter还挺想知道，拥有一个床伴列表的感觉是怎么样的。  
但他还是得把这一切都归结于，他的青少年好奇和幻想，但绝对不是他生活的重要部分。Peter抿紧嘴巴，说：“好吧，我的确看过一些……但我没时间考虑这些事，我也不感兴趣……”  
“嘿，听着，享受舒服的性爱绝对不是浪费时间的事，也不需要你去挤出多少时间，”Wade的靴子轻轻地踢了踢地面，那双紧紧包裹着他小腿的长靴，“真遗憾你还没能享受这一切，不过你总有一天会知道的。好吧，让我这就滚出你的房间——”  
Wade摆着手，朝房间门口走去。他路过Peter身边时，不知道为何，也许是Peter闻到了他身上香水的气味，也许是Peter的脑子忽然有些不清醒，也许是Peter奇怪的胜负欲在作祟，但总之，他忽然伸出手，一把抓住了Wade的胳膊。  
“证明给我看。”他说。  
Wade回过头来，有些发愣地看着Peter，过了一会儿才说：“嗯？”  
Peter吸了一口气，再开口时声音有些犹豫，但他努力让自己看上去坚定些：“证明给我看。你不是说——你很遗憾我不懂那种快乐吗？你不是说那是很非同寻常的快乐吗？那就证明给我看。”  
Wade张张嘴，他看上去吃惊极了，好一会儿才说：“天啊，Iron Man的小宝贝，你没发烧吧？”  
“我是认真的。”Peter说，他皱起眉来，“而且别那样叫我，好——好奇怪。”  
Wade站在原地看着他，让Peter觉得有些疑惑的是，一向对这种事看上去如此开放的Wade居然犹豫了起来。这让Peter忽然意识到，他这句话里的暗示意味对Wade来说如此明显，但也许Wade并不想和自己做这种事，而忽然提出这种要求的Peter显得非常的——自以为是。Peter的脸都微微红了，他觉得自己刚才就像是抓着Wade性骚扰似的。  
他犹豫着松开了Wade的胳膊，说：“呃……我，我也可以理解，你可能并不想和我这样的，我是说，并不性感或者火辣的宅男……”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”Wade立刻打断了他，“你？Spider-Man？不性感？我说实话，有不少纽约市民的下流梦境里可能都有你出场呢，而且，看看你！看看你的胳膊，胸和腹肌，还有你的腿——你不够性感火辣？那之前那个纽约最性感屁股的投票，我可白费力气给你拉票了。”  
Peter觉得自己的脸更红了，Wade的话让他找回了一些微妙的自信，但又让他很不好意思。他张张嘴，说：“呃，谢谢？”  
“如果给我个机会，可以和Spider-Man上床的话，”Wade舔舔嘴皮，“我他妈一定会用力点头立刻躺平，但是——”  
他犹豫了一会儿，说：“我一直以为这只是想想罢了，但你……你确定你想这么做吗？和——和我？”  
Peter抬起头，努力让自己看上去更游刃有余些，而不是一个已经开始有些手足无措的小屁孩。他说：“我确定。”  
Wade闭上了嘴。就像是内心斗争终于结束了似的，他缓缓地呼出一口气，说：“那我们至少得把门锁起来，以免铁罐老爹来找你——”  
Peter头也不回地朝他的门抬起手，射出一串蛛丝把门甩上，再射出蛛网把它封住。  
“现在可以了吗？”他盯着Wade，问。  
Wade被他一连串流畅动作透露出的气势吓了一跳，说话时居然也开始结巴，一会儿才说：“呃，行吧。我们先——操，我现在是在做梦吗？不过就算是做梦也——”  
Peter屏住呼吸，拽着Wade的领口，把他拉下来，让他们的嘴唇撞到一起。几乎只是一眨眼，Peter又拉开了他们之间的距离。他眼睛发亮，脸上的热度仍然没有褪去，只是看着Wade。  
“可以了吗？”他再次问。  
Wade张张嘴，咽了口唾沫。不一会儿，雇佣兵彻底放弃了挣扎，他说：“好吧，好吧！我们——朝床前进。”

Peter站在床边，觉得自己一定看上去傻得要命，但Wade居然显得比他还坐立不安。Wade隔着面罩抓抓自己的脸，说：“呃，行吧，甜心。先把衣服脱下来吧。”  
Peter深吸一口气，他敲了敲自己的胸口，让纳米分子从他身上褪下来。钢铁蜘蛛制服褪去后，他身上只穿着在普通不过的T恤和休闲裤。Peter觉得自己的手在微微发抖，但他强迫自己冷静下来，把T恤掀起来，脱下来后甩到一边去。他抓了抓自己的头发，而Wade用手摸着下巴，一直盯着他看。  
这让Peter更加不好意思了，他觉得自己全身都在发烫，但事已至此，再打退堂鼓会显得他像个胆小鬼，而Peter不愿意这样。他脱下裤子，把它踹开。现在他只穿着一条内裤了。  
“躺到床上去吧。”Wade说，他胡乱比划着手指，似乎自己都有些不确定似的。这让Peter觉得有些奇怪，Deadpool明显对床上生活充满经验游刃有余，为什么他看上去会那么——拘谨？  
但Peter还是爬上了床，他坐在床上，有些不确定地看着Wade。  
“如果你真的不想，”他缓缓说，“我是说……”  
“什么？不！不，我当然想，当然。”Wade急促地笑了一下，又说，“只是你——你确定吗？”  
Wade的磨蹭几乎让Peter有些不耐烦了，他一听到Wade确定不排斥，立刻伸直腿，说：“是的，我确定。别再扭扭捏捏了，Wade。”他靠着床头板，盘着腿，“所以我该怎么做？”  
“你可能比较想躺下。”Wade说，“我可不想你撞到自己的脑袋。你知道，在那种情况下——大多数人都不能控制好自己。”  
Peter决定听他的，他滑下来，让自己的脑袋准确降落在柔软的枕头上。Wade朝他走过来，站在床边。Peter微微偏过脑袋，看着他。他全身都裹着Deadpool的制服，只露出面罩的下半部分，露出他带着疤痕的下半边脸。而除此之外，他连一根手指都没露出来。相反，Peter却全身只穿着一条内裤，大部分皮肤都露在外面，因为夜晚而有些发凉。Wade俯下身来，他的膝盖压上了床沿，让床都微微陷下去了一些。  
Peter微微屏住呼吸，他看着Wade爬上床，像一道红黑色的阴影，但Peter一点也不害怕他。Wade说：“分开腿。”  
Peter张张嘴，不太确定这句话的意思。Wade看看他，说：“请你分开腿好吗，小王子？拜托？”  
Peter嘟囔了一声，曲起膝盖，分开了腿。Wade就在他的膝盖中间，跪在那，一动不动，似乎陷入了沉思。Peter觉得氛围变得有些诡异，直到Wade开口说：“我可以摸你吗？”  
“呃。”Peter停顿了一下，“你会这么询问你的每一个床伴吗？”  
“有时候会。”Wade笑了，“不过大部分时候嘴都没空。”  
“那就做你应该做的。”Peter有些恼怒地说，“我不需要你这么小心翼翼地照顾，我很确信我比你的很多床伴都还结实。”  
“这可不是结实不结实的问题，”Wade又笑了，这让Peter更加有些不满——就好像Wade彻底把他看低了似的。但Wade很快说：“我只是不想让你觉得不舒服。你知道，完美的性爱当然也包括对床伴的照顾——对我来说，两个人都爽到是最重要的，所以我不想让你觉得——你确定如果我碰你，你不会觉得恶心之类的？你确定你想要我这么做吗，Peter？”  
Peter看着他，忽然觉得他似乎从来都不认识Wade似的。他是说，Wade的确有时候显得很神秘，很难以捉摸，但他们一起夜巡过一段时间，组过队，一起出过任务，而且Peter在某种意义上还挺信任Wade，所以被Wade发现自己的秘密身份时，他也没有那么恐慌。他周围所有人都说Wade是个危险人物，但Peter总觉得他面对Wade时很有余力，他的“一激灵”也没有对Wade报警，而他连见到Fury时脑袋里都会轻轻作响。  
Peter以为他已经和Wade很熟了。他知道Wade很轻浮，很爱开玩笑，很不正经，很能惹麻烦；但当这个时候，Wade在他双腿间，问他“你确定想让我摸你吗”——这让Peter又不是很确定了。  
这是什么来着，Ned曾经说过的，在床上你总能发现别人的另一面。当然，Ned应该是从哪部电影里抄来的台词，因为Peter很确定Ned对什么床上另一面压根没有头绪。  
然而他现在就在体会这种感觉了。Peter深吸一口气，他觉得自己的小腹在慢慢绷紧，他在紧张，而且紧张得几乎喘不过气来。“我确定。”他努力放缓呼吸，说，“你只需要像你平常做的那样就行了。”  
Wade低头看了看自己的手，又看看Peter，最后还是伸出了手。他的手没有放到Peter脖颈以上的部位，只是放到了他的胸口上。皮革轻轻划过皮肤的感觉让Peter几乎起了鸡皮疙瘩，他微微屏住呼吸，盯着Wade的手。那双戴着红黑色手套的手，指尖是黑色的。黑色的指尖顺着他起伏的胸膛往下，划过他的小腹，让他全身都开始紧绷。Wade的手顺着他的内裤边缘钻了进去，这让Peter差点跳起来。但他强迫自己待在原地，强迫自己冷静下来，强迫自己表现得像个成年人。他抿紧嘴唇，好在Wade并没有出声问他更多问题。  
Wade的手把他的内裤脱了下来，所以Peter现在是真的全身赤裸了，他用手抹了抹自己的脸，觉得自己的脸上仍然在发烫，他希望自己看上去没有那么逊。  
Wade盯着他的腿，盯着他还没多少反应的性器。Peter有些尴尬，他说：“呃，Wade？”  
“嗯？”Wade猛地回过神，像是从梦里刚醒过来似的，“操，我刚才是不是流口水了？”  
Peter红了脸，他张张嘴，不知道该说什么。“开玩笑的，我只是太惊讶了。”Wade有些急促地说，“这只是——我没想到我的想象真的成真了，而且，老天，这比我的梦境中还要更好些。”  
Peter觉得自己的脸更烫了，Wade的意思是，他真的把Peter当过幻想对象吗？就Peter这样，手足无措，一无所知，并不性感或者火辣的宅男……  
他没有再想下去，因为他知道Wade会用什么话来反驳他。Wade的触摸仍然有些犹豫，但他好歹没有再停下来不停询问了。他的手顺着Peter的髋骨往下滑，抚摸到他的大腿内侧。Peter觉得自己浑身都在起鸡皮疙瘩，这并没有他想象中那么——那么下流，反而让他觉得很不好意思，以及有些痒。  
Wade忽然吻了一下他的大腿内侧，吓得Peter没控制住，全身一抖。  
“你可能会想抓紧床单，宝贝。”Wade弯起嘴角，“接下来我要做的，可能会让你陷入慌乱——但别担心，不是坏的那种。”

Wade把手套摘了下来，Peter可以看见他手上的疤痕，但男孩什么也没说。Wade从他的腰包里翻出来一管润滑剂，说：“好歹派上用场了。”他拆开包装，往手上倒了些。  
他的动作又停下来，看着Peter。Peter知道这是他又在询问了，于是点点头。在Wade的手抚摸上他的阴茎时，Peter真的下意识地抓紧了床单，缓缓地呼出一口气。还从来没有其他人这么碰过他的这个部位，这让Peter觉得新奇极了——当然，也有些别扭和尴尬。Wade的手动作起来，Peter的新奇劲立刻被盖过去了——他差点被自己的口水呛到。Wade的手，他的手心有很多粗糙的疤痕，以及他熟练的动作，时不时在顶端打转的技巧，让Peter的后脑勺都撞到了枕头里。  
“Wade——”他说，Wade的动作几乎立刻就停下了。佣兵仍然握着他的阴茎，但是不动作了，反而有些不确定地说：“怎么了？你不舒服？”  
Peter得以喘了口气，他微微弓起背，看见自己的胸膛在剧烈起伏，他全身发烫而且有些出汗了。  
“呃。没有。”他咽了口唾沫，“只是——”  
他停顿了一会儿，Wade也停着，等待他。Peter红了脸，说：“没事，继——继续吧。”  
Peter又平躺下来，他试图让自己躺得更放松些。Wade再次动作起来，Peter用尽全力去憋住自己的声音，但他很快发现自己做不到——他无法闭住嘴，他需要喘气，需要更用力地呼吸。Wade握紧他被润滑剂包裹的湿漉漉柱身，忽然俯下身，把他含在了嘴里。  
“老天！”Peter几乎原地跳了一下，他微微撑起身子，震惊地看着Wade把他吞到嘴里，而且这次佣兵没有再停下来，反而越吞越深。温热的口腔和微微紧缩的喉咙，Wade完全知道怎么避开牙齿，以及怎么灵活使用他的舌头。Peter还没来得及说一句话，他的声音就变成了一串绵长的呻吟，他撑不住自己，又倒回了床铺里。  
Wade的手摁住他的大腿内侧，把他分得更开一些，也顺便能把Peter吞得更深。Peter紧紧抓着床单，几乎要小声尖叫了，他想蹬腿，把Wade踹开，但他的双腿一直在发抖，几乎使不上任何力气——而且他知道，他不是真的想让Wade离开。  
“Wade，天啊，Wade……”Peter甚至不知道自己到底该说什么，只能喘着气念叨佣兵的名字，Wade把他含得够深了，才开始吞吐起来，每次几乎全都吐出来，用舌头缠住顶端，又重新往下吞进去。没几下，Peter就觉得自己的头皮都开始发麻了，他胡乱用手去抓Wade的脑袋上的面罩，但Wade腾出一只手，摁住了他的挣扎。这让Peter真实地慌乱起来了——他感觉到他在被Wade完全掌控，但最让他感到慌张的是，他居然一点也不讨厌这种感觉。  
Peter猛地闭紧眼睛，任由Wade抓住他的手腕，没那么用力，但足够压住Peter的挣扎。他大口喘着气，觉得自己全身的血液都在往那个部位流，那个他某种意义上和Wade相连的部位，他浑身发抖，呼吸越来越急促，后脑勺深深地陷在枕头里，挣扎着说：“我快要——”  
Wade仍然没有避开，他用力吮吸了一下Peter的顶端。Peter的手握紧成拳头，他几乎憋不住自己听上去声响很大的呻吟，他浑身紧绷着射在了Wade的嘴里。有那么一段时间，他觉得自己眼前都是一片花白，有些耳鸣，而且浑身都泛酸但又发软。Wade俯下身来，弯着嘴角，Peter甚至还能看见他嘴角边的白浊。  
老天。他晕乎乎地想，Wade说得没错，这实在是——  
“你还好吗？”Wade问，“和我说话，Petey。”  
“我……我很好。”Peter猛地吸了一口气，说。他的声音听上去有些虚弱，身体仍然在微微发抖，但他很快调整过来了，眼睛又聚焦在Wade脸上。Wade见他回过神了，就朝他笑起来。  
“怎么样？Deadpool老爹说的有任何一句话会是假的吗？”Wade抹了抹自己的嘴，“我可有一张绝无仅有的超级嘴巴，不仅可以咬人，说玩笑话，还能做些让人飘飘然的事情。”  
Peter喘着气，他微微坐起身来，Wade就把他所有的衣服捡起来，扔给他。Peter一言不发，只是穿好了他的衣服，又把钢铁蜘蛛制服套上。Wade看着那些纳米分子把他的身体覆盖，就连脸也是。  
“好吧，我理解，”Wade说，他快速地笑了一下，似乎有些紧张，“我知道，我遇到过很多床伴，有些就像你一样，一旦完事了什么都不会说。行吧，沉默也挺好，不需要更多的事后交流，方便又——”  
“谢谢你。”Peter很快地说。他很快红了脸，还好制服能遮住他的脸。  
Wade张大嘴，好半天才说：“呃，什么？”  
“谢谢你，Wade。”Peter说，他深吸一口气，站直了身子，“这真的……很不一样。”  
然后他们都陷入了沉默。“一切都为你服务，Spidey？”Wade说，终于如释重负地笑起来，“不用谢。”  
Peter没有再说话，他朝Wade点点头，然后像逃跑一样快速离开了房间。

Peter回到派对现场的时候，刚好听见Tony在大声喊：“Spider-Man！Spidey！睡衣宝宝！小鬼跑哪去了？”  
“我在这！”Peter抬高手，穿过人群，走到还杵着拐杖，一只手打着石膏的Tony旁边。Tony看见他，立刻说：“啊，你在这。帮我抬杯香槟过来，我只有一只手能用还得杵拐杖。现在整个派对就我一个人没东西喝，我不乐意。”  
Peter刚想说话，Bruce-Hulk就晃着巨大的身子从他们身边走过去，说：“石膏兄弟，今晚你不能喝酒。”  
Tony暗自咒骂了一声，Peter忍不住在心里笑了笑。Tony皱起脸，说：“从瓦坎达回来之后每个人都把我当成玻璃娃娃。说起这个，你应该见过了——”  
Captain Marvel刚好转过身，走到Tony身边，朝Peter抬抬下巴。  
“——Captain Marvel。”Tony说，“因为她带回来的外太空魔法能量石头，才救了我一命。”  
“叫我Carol就行。”Carol弯着嘴角，和Peter握握手，接着她转向Tony，说：“我刚才看见一个穿着红黑色紧身衣的男人，有些鬼鬼祟祟地从走廊过来。他似乎不在宾客名单上，是什么需要我解决的危险吗？”  
Tony皱起眉来，Peter的内心立刻警铃大作，似乎他的一激灵都在作响，尤其是Clint还凑过来说：“她说的对，我看见Deadpool了。”  
Peter觉得自己的后脑勺都在隐隐刺痛，他回过头去，看见Wade在会场的边缘，正在朝落地窗靠近。他听见Tony咒骂了一声，准备找人去翻出Deadpool来并狠狠踢他的屁股。  
“呃——事实上！”Peter飞快地移回眼睛，朝面前的三个年长者飞快地笑了一下，然后涌上了担忧的语气，“我刚才，呃，好像看见Thor在哭，你们是不是该去看看他？”  
“什么？”Clint一脸难以置信，“我刚才从他旁边路过，他在大笑着和Rocket喝啤酒，用力拍我的背差点把我的肺都拍出来。”  
“他可能就是，情绪有点不稳定，你们知道，”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，“他最近都有点这样……”  
Bruce再次路过，他抬着一盘小蛋糕，说：“我刚才看见他了，他很好，挺开心的。”  
Peter张张嘴，什么都没说。Tony又开始打算找人，Peter回头看了一眼，Wade已经接近落地窗了。  
“噢天啊，”他回头大喊，“Cap跌倒了！”  
“什么？”Tony和Clint立刻回头去看了，Clint立刻朝最后一次看见Steve的方向跑去，Tony一边咒骂一边杵着拐杖朝那边走去：“那个老头子年纪这么大了还出来参加什么派对！可别是想和我进行杵拐杖体能比赛吧！”  
“很想他会做的事，事实上。”Peter小声嘀咕说。Carol看着Tony和Clint急忙去查看“根本没有跌倒的”Steve的状况，回头看向Peter。她朝Peter挑挑眉，脸上全是“我知道了”。这样的表情总让Peter有些心虚，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
“好吧，你交了个不被长辈喜欢的朋友。”Carol说，她眯起眼睛，笑了笑，“很酷。”  
她转身走开了，Peter松了口气，急忙回头去看，看见落地窗开着，但Wade已经不见了。  
Peter垫了垫自己的脚尖，朝那个窗口弯弯嘴角，但立刻又为该怎么搪塞Tony而感到不安了。


	2. Kiwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tips：手指和蹭蹭，安全词，Peter要求粗鲁一些（）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention：  
> 1、RR贱x 荷兰虫，火车第二趟！（）  
> 2、有铁椒和Morgan，虽然我觉得这没啥好预警但还是打出来ww因为我很喜欢Peter和Morgan的互动，所以想试试！（）

Peter把脑袋埋在书里，看上去就像一只鸵鸟。  
“所以，”MJ坐在他对面，看着自己的指甲，“你是想告诉我们，你和Deadpool睡了一觉，而且你很后悔？”  
Ned在一旁张大了嘴，显然还没回过神来，直到Michelle瞥了他一眼，他才慢慢合拢嘴。Peter微微抬起头，看见他的表情，有些郁闷：“你想说什么就说吧，Ned。我都受得了。应该。”  
“我、的、天，”Ned立刻说，“你居然，和Deadpool睡觉——这太、他妈、酷了吧。”  
Peter微微红了脸，Michelle嗤笑一声：“这世上会有什么东西是你觉得不酷的吗？”  
“和Captain America睡觉？”Ned皱皱眉，但他又立刻说，“但某种意义上来说那也很酷。”  
Michelle朝他翻了个白眼：“唉，我们现在对你的美队癖好没兴趣，我们得先帮Peter解决他的——和Deadpool的性爱问题。”  
“事实上——！”Peter急忙打断她，脸又红了一些，“那不是，真的，呃，就是，做爱。”他猛吸一口气，“他只是给我——”  
他张张嘴，半天不知道该怎么表达，于是悄悄看了看四周的人——他们毕竟是在学校的咖啡馆里，他不想让别人注意到他们正在讨论的话题。确定没有人注意这边，Peter伸出手，比划了两个动作。  
“哇、噻。”Ned的嘴几乎不能张到更大了，“你现在，我宣布——你是我心里最酷的人，Peter。”  
MJ来回看看他们两个，叹了口气。  
“所以，你为什么后悔了？”MJ撑着下巴说，“你讨厌他？”  
“不是，”Peter紧跟着叹了口气，“只是——我们，我们本来是朋友。可是经过这样的事……我不知道该怎么去面对他。我是说，怎么会发生那种事？我当时到底在想什么？”  
Peter抱怨一声，又把脑袋埋进书里。  
“呃，事实上，你知道，”Ned说，“当你想和他滚到床上开始，你们就不是真正意义上的，‘朋友’了，对吧？”  
Peter哼了一声，不知道该怎么回答他。  
“但很显然，”MJ摊摊手，“Peter不想和Deadpool有更进一步的感情牵扯了，否则他现在不会后悔的。”  
Peter觉得有些怪异，就好像MJ是对的，又似乎不是。他对Wade到底是怎么想的？  
“那不就是——”Ned原地跳了一下，然后他四处看看，朝Peter小声说，“一夜情而已，哥们儿，这没什么大不了的。”  
Peter抬起头，朝他皱皱眉。Michelle抱起双臂，说：“是啊，没什么大不了的。隔壁班的Remy可能有这个菜单那么多的一夜情对象呢，而他比我们还小一岁。”  
“是的。而且成熟人士是不会在意这些的，”Ned坐直身子，说，“Deadpool一定也不会在意。你只要表现得——”  
“表现得和往常一样就行了。”Michelle接话道，“你们还可以做朋友，这没什么。”  
Peter看看他们两个，张张嘴，不知道说什么，于是他只能慢慢地点点头，说：“谢谢。”  
Ned朝他很快地笑了一下，然后说：“所以，关于你摆脱了处男之身这件事……我们需要庆祝一下吗？”

Peter没有真的和他们去庆祝摆脱处男生涯，为这事刻意去庆祝的感觉太奇怪了，况且，他还有别的事要做。Stark先生让他去复仇者基地一趟，Peter飞荡到城郊，降落在一辆卡车顶上坐稳，让自己搭个顺风车。Peter从背包里拿出三明治，把面罩掀到鼻尖，一边吃三明治一边思考。  
他没办法不去想那件事情。那天晚上到底发生了什么，Peter到底为什么向Wade提出了邀请？  
他到底是怎么看待Wade的？  
Peter觉得自己不是喜欢他，绝对不是。因为，看看吧，Peter甚至根本不了解他。所有关于Deadpool的资料，Peter都只是在复仇者基地见过，而几乎所有人都说他是个怪胎，一个危险人物，一个Peter最好永远不要去接触的对象。但等Peter真的见到他时，又觉得他没有其他人说得那么可怕。  
至少，Wade在看见他第一眼时，就笑着说自己是Spider-Man的粉丝。而且他的确没有做过任何伤害Peter的事。虽然Peter总得抢走他的武士刀，避免他砍下其他人的脑袋，但Wade从来没有把他的刀尖朝向过Peter。  
我喜欢你，Spidey。Wade曾经甩着刀说，你很烦人，但我喜欢你年轻鲁莽又傻乎乎的英雄主义。——老实说，Peter不是很喜欢他这么“高高在上”的样子。  
Wade有时会在Peter的夜巡期间出现，帮Peter解决一些小案件，然后他总会问Peter，你是怎么成为一个好人的？  
“你觉得我可以成为一个好人吗？”他曾经问过Peter。Peter看着他，说：“……老实说？我也不知道，Deadpool。但也许你可以试试，如果你想的话。”  
从那之后，他时不时就会带着Wade一起夜巡。他们成为了朋友，渐渐地聊天话题也开始和日常生活搭边。Mysterio揭开他的身份秘密时，Peter曾经恐慌了一段时间，是Wade把他藏了起来，保护他不被其他人伤害，直到Tony回来，直到复仇者回来。  
Peter觉得他不喜欢Wade，至少不是爱恋意味的喜欢。但某种意义上，Peter把他当做一个有些古怪的朋友。因为在Peter最需要和别人谈论自己的英雄生活时，当Peter最需要一个可以完全信任的人时，Wade出现了，而Peter觉得自己完全可以相信他。  
他不想失去Wade这个朋友。他在超级英雄的世界里很少能拥有这样的朋友，Peter知道，而且Peter需要Wade。Wade也许也需要Peter，因为他想成为一个被别人喜欢的好人。  
但Peter总觉得，自己似乎亲手把这段关系推到了悬崖边上，亲手毁了这一切。  
Peter轻轻叹了口气，如果Wade不想再和他打交道了，他一定会觉得很可惜很懊悔的。  
“Peter？”Karen的声音把他拉回了现实，“你应该离开你的顺风车了，否则你会错过你的目的地。”  
Peter应了一声，他跳下卡车，往复仇者基地赶去。

Peter走进医疗室才摘下了面罩。Tony躺在床上，在做日常检查，旁边的仪器记录着他的身体状况。他和Pepper轻声说着什么，Pepper弯下腰，吻了吻他的脸颊。Peter干站在原地，有些尴尬，便轻轻咳了咳。Tony和Pepper的注意力立刻转到了他身上。  
“哦，嘿。”Tony说，他朝Peter招招没有打着石膏的手，“Peter，过来过来。”  
Peter踮踮脚尖，朝Tony小跑过去。Pepper坐到床边，看着Peter走到Tony跟前。Tony清清嗓子，说：“前几天的宴会……”  
Peter几乎下意识绷紧了身子，因为他的脑袋里立刻出现了他那间昏暗的、不常去的房间，Wade充满疤痕的手心，和他轻笑着说，Deadpool老爹说的有任何一句话会是假的吗？  
Tony在他眼前打了个响指，让Peter猛地回过神来。他觉得自己的脸一定很红，因为他觉得自己浑身都有些发烫。Tony朝他皱皱眉，说：“你还好吗，小鬼？”  
“呃，当然，就是，”Peter抓抓自己的头发，“在想那个宴会的事。”  
某种意义上来说他没有说谎吧。Peter在心里吐了吐舌头。  
“好，就是那个宴会。我请了一堆的社交名流，暗地施压和给好处，澄清你——嗯，Peter Parker不是Spider-Man。”Tony看了看Pepper，说，“实际上，效果还不错。加上网络消息清理和公众公关，你的秘密身份暴露事件很快就不是问题了。”  
Peter呼出一口气，说：“谢谢你，Stark先生。我不知道……”  
“你最好谢谢我。和Pepper。和其他所有在这个事里帮忙的人。”Tony板起脸来，Peter因为他的表情变化而忍不住打了个寒颤，他知道Tony又要教训人了。不是说Peter有多害怕生气的Tony，他只是——本能地不喜欢被别人斥责。  
“听着，我不过去瓦坎达治疗我在大战里留下来的伤，把Edith送给你让你保管，你就差点把自己的同学炸上天，在伦敦搞出那么严重的事，还把自己的秘密身份给曝光了？”Tony说，Pepper刚想说什么，Tony就阻止了她，示意她让自己说完。  
都是Fury。Peter暗自埋怨道，虽然低着头，心里倒是挺不服气的——这一切又不是他的错。好吧，有百分之八九十和他的决策失误有关，但是不全是他的错，是吧？  
但他还是没有顶嘴，只是低着脑袋，乖乖听着。  
“你不知道这事会有多严重。”Tony继续说，“如果我不在呢？你该怎么解决后续的问题？Peter，我知道我以前和Cap争执过，就因为一个超级英雄是否应该注册身份的法案。当时我认为只有注册才是最好的，我以为我有足够的力量去解决Cap的疑虑，去保护那些身份被政府登记的英雄——”  
他深吸一口气，看了看天花板。  
“我现在也不觉得自己错了。但我得说，Cap的疑虑是对的，不同的案例会有不同的情况。你差点搞砸了一切，Peter，你差点捅了个大篓子。而你甚至不知道你是否真的能应对——”  
Peter缩了缩脖子，但他听见Tony继续说：“——但你拯救了伦敦。你拯救了世界，在复仇者和神盾局都不在场的情况下。”  
他的语气缓和了很多，Peter这才抬头看了看他。Tony朝他很快地笑了笑：“我就知道我没看错你这小子。”  
Peter忍不住咧开嘴笑了笑，Tony立刻又拉下脸：“但你给我记住了，下次再谨慎些，别让别人再抓你的把柄。”  
“好，是的，你说的对，Stark先生。”Peter说，“谢谢你。”  
Tony瞥了他一眼，又挥挥手。Pepper朝Peter微笑着：“还有件事想拜托你，Peter。你能帮忙把Morgan接回来吗？她刚从美术教室下课，但Happy有些事，而我现在也走不开……”  
她回头看了看Tony，又看向Peter，仍然带着微笑。Peter点点头，说：“当然！”  
“记住，别用Spider-Man风格送她回来。”Tony叮嘱道，“我不想惯坏她。”  
“当然！”Peter一边回答，一边头也不回地跑出了房间。

“你准备好了吗？”Peter问。  
Morgan抱紧他的脖子，说：“准备好了！”  
“好——那我们这就往上飞啦！”Peter笑着说，他发射蛛丝，把他们两个拉离地面。小女孩开心地咯咯笑起来，伸手去抓鸽子的翅膀，Peter立刻用单手搂紧她，说：“嘿，小心些！”  
“我才不怕呢！”Morgan说，笑得更开心了。Peter摇摇头，带着她一路回了复仇者基地。他们赶到基地的侧楼，Peter让Morgan在外面稍微等一会儿自己，到杂物间里把制服脱下来，换上自己的常服，又走了出来。小女孩背着红色的书包，乖巧地等着他。  
“Morgan，你还记得我刚才怎么告诉你的吗？”Peter问。  
“记得。”Morgan说，“不要告诉Daddy我们是荡过来的。”  
“好样的。”Peter咧开嘴笑起来，牵起她的手，朝电梯走去。Morgan仰着头，眨着眼睛，说：“你每天都这样去上学吗，Peter？”  
“呃，有时候吧，如果我快迟到了的话。”Peter抓抓脸颊，忽然觉得有些不好意思。Morgan羡慕地叹了口气，嘟囔着说：“真好。Daddy从来不让我坐着Iron Man装甲上学，他说这样会把我惯坏的。可是如果能飞去学校，我就可以多睡几分钟了！”  
Peter忍不住笑起来，他们走进电梯，Peter说：“也许等你长大，你就可以坐着Iron Man装甲去上学了。”  
“那得长多大呀？”Morgan张大嘴巴，“不要等到我都不用去学校了，才可以坐Iron Man装甲吧！那太坏了！”  
“也许等你像我一样大吧。”Peter微微低着头说，然后他朝Morgan嘘声，他们已经走到了医疗室门口，他说：“我们怎么约好的，你都记得了？”  
Morgan郑重地点点头，于是Peter打开了门。Morgan立刻像一只小鸟一样飞向了Tony，她扑到床边，说：“Daddy！我们回来了！今天我们坐巴士回家，那上面都没多少人。”  
Tony伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，Morgan就转过脸来，朝Peter做了个鬼脸。Peter朝她笑起来，在Pepper走过来时急忙收起笑容来。  
“谢谢你，Peter。”她说，“在这里吃晚饭吧？”  
“不用了，Pepper小——呃，Mrs. Stark。”他摸了摸后颈，“我要回去了，May还在家里等我。”  
“下次再见，Peter！”Morgan大声对他说，Peter朝她挥挥手，启程回家。

Peter以为May在家等他。然而事实是，May又在慈善会加班了，Happy还在那里陪她（这就是“Happy有些事不能去接Morgan”？Peter居然有一种被欺骗了的无力愤怒感），而Peter只能一个人面对用微波炉加热的速食晚餐。他叹了口气，把加热的通心粉吃完，决定提前出去夜巡，然后可以早点回来解决他最不擅长应对的历史作业。  
Peter打开窗户，跳了出去。Karen向他汇报了一些警方通讯频道的情况——自从Edith的数据库加入之后，Karen的情报收集性能提升了不少，使得Peter的夜巡变得轻松不少，节省了他的很多时间。Peter荡过上东区的时候，听到Karen说：“一个目击者的情报，我想你也许需要。”  
接着一张Instagram的截图出现在他眼前的屏幕上，Peter抽空扫了一眼，是一个黑人男孩，用极其模糊的拍照技术，拍到了一个站在热狗摊前的红黑色背影。配文是：操，我不敢相信我的眼睛，Deadpool在我面前！买热狗！带着他的枪和手榴弹还有一堆不知道啥玩意儿，他怎么还能在街上到处乱走还不被抓起来？太酷了吧！  
Peter觉得自己的脑子一定哪里不清楚了，因为在他反应过来之前，他就对Karen说：“给我个定位，Karen，我们往那边去。”  
“你想去找Deadpool一起夜巡吗，Peter？”Karen说。她对Deadpool和Spider-Man是夜巡搭档这件事的接受度居然比Peter想象中要高得多，虽然一开始她提醒过Peter，Deadpool在数据库里的资料并不光彩，但她还是尊重并相信了Peter的选择，这让Peter觉得很高兴，至少Karen相信他，而不是质疑他的每个决策。  
“呃，是的。”他说，但其实心里很没底，“我想找他谈谈。”  
他又荡过了两个街区，忽然看见一抹红黑色的身影，站在屋顶上朝他挥手。Peter立刻觉得有些紧张，但他还是咽了咽唾沫，降落到Wade身边。  
“晚上好，Spidey！”Wade朝他张开双臂，快步走过来拥抱他，“真高兴能见到你。”  
这是Wade经常会做的动作，而Peter也会非常熟练地推开他，但不知道为什么，今晚这个熟悉的动作却让Peter紧张得差点咬到自己的舌头。  
但他同时在心里想，Ned和MJ说得没错，Wade真的表现得像是什么都没发生过。这让他有些庆幸，但又有些心里不安。他应该在这个拥抱变得诡异之前推开Wade，于是他这么做了。  
“晚上好。”Peter说，他退后一步，有些手足无措，过一会儿才说，“呃，我刚才听了听警察的频道，似乎今晚没什么大事。”  
“噢。真可惜。”Wade说，然后在看到Peter眯起眼睛时立刻改口，“——我是说，真不错！我们可以提前下班而不用经历加班地狱了。这该死的正义工作甚至没有加班费，是吧？真不知道你是怎么——”  
“Wade。”Peter深吸一口气，打断他的话。Wade朝他偏偏脑袋，示意他往下说。Peter张张嘴，又闭上了。他踮踮脚，好一会儿才说：“呃。我是说，之前宴会那个晚上……”  
他甚至不知道他为什么要提起这件事。就好像他的嘴违背了他所有的意识，因为空气里不寻常的紧张氛围，因为那头看不见的大象，因为Peter想要理清所有的线索——但他还是不知道他为什么要提起来。说出这句话让他的大脑瞬间一片空白，但话已出口，他只能硬着头皮说：“不，没什么，我是说……”  
“啊，是。”Wade说，“宴会那个晚上。你觉得怎么样？玩得开心吗？”  
Peter在面罩下微微红了脸。  
“我只是希望……”他撇开脸，“……希望你不介意。我有些担心我们不能再做朋友了……”  
“你开玩笑吗？那简直——太完美了！”Wade很快地笑了一声，“我巴不得再来一次——我是说，你知道，如果你需要的话，只要打给我就行。就像和你夜巡，聊聊那些英雄揍歪坏蛋下巴的暴力故事一样，我永远有时间为你的性爱探索之旅贡献力量，Spidey。”  
Peter觉得自己的小腹有些发紧，他居然又开始想那件事了，那个晚上的事，在宴会的另一边，在他阴暗的房间里……  
Karen忽然出声打断了他的，呃，桃色回忆：“Peter。我知道这不是一个好时机，但我只是想确认一下。你的体温在升高，而且你——Deadpool刚才说的‘性爱探索之旅’，是什么意思？我相信我的数据库里没有可以准确理解这个词的资料。”  
她停顿了一会儿，说：“事实上，我有。但我不能确定他这句话的意思。他是在性骚扰你吗？我需要报警还是……帮你制伏他？”  
Peter觉得自己的体温更高了。他立刻说：“没有！我只是——”  
老天，他需要快点把Karen脱下来，免得这事变得更尴尬了。他抬起头，对Wade说：“我们能去你的安全屋再聊吗？就选最近的那个。”  
Wade看上去有些震惊，他张张嘴，但还是说出了一个地址。

一旦Peter进入了Wade的公寓，他立刻切断了Karen的电源，把面罩摘了下来，让他发烫的脸可以露出来。他抓着头发，在Wade的客厅走来走去，而Wade——非常罕见地，闭着嘴，什么都没说。  
“我问过我的——朋友。”Peter顿了顿，“他们说，呃，这种关系很正常。这是真的吗？”  
他甚至不知道自己是不是在向Wade寻求一个答案。也许他只是想让自己心安理得一些。在过去的这几天里，他一直都如此困惑，罪恶感和不安总是时不时抓住他，仿佛他做了一件荒唐的错事，一旦暴露就会被所有人指责。而这不怪Wade，Peter知道这一切都怪他自己。  
“什么关系？”Wade问。然后他立刻反应过来，“你是说，我们上床那件事？”  
Peter盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢地点点头。  
“那当然很——”Wade摆摆手，像是忽然察觉到Peter严肃的表情，于是收起了玩笑的语调。他站直身子，朝Peter走过来。他比Peter高大，在安全屋不太明亮的灯光下显得就像一座穿着红黑色紧身衣的雕像，但Peter却没从他身上感受到太多的压迫感——即使如此，Peter还是微微屏住了呼吸。但不是因为恐惧。  
“哇哦，放轻松。”他说，伸出手放到Peter的肩膀上，轻轻地揉了揉，“别这么紧张，Petey。这当然不是什么坏事。我是说，这只是一种享受而已，享受乐趣有什么过错呢？我们又没伤害到谁，只是行使一些老天给我们的自然快乐的权利罢了。”  
Peter的肩膀在Wade的手底慢慢地放松下来。Wade说：“这很正常，Peter——这再正常不过了，大家都这么干。有人会觉得陷入这种简单的快乐很愚蠢，但我得说，愚蠢的是他们。性是很美好的一件事，你可以忘记一切东西，让自己沉溺在自由和快乐里，但这种快乐可比什么都来得真实。因为这可是属于你天生就有的感官带来的快乐，这是我们的天性，是我们的自由，而没有什么可以改变这一点。”  
Peter缓缓地呼出一口气。他意识到，在这么几天中，他一直处于紧张和恐慌中，但他不想这样。他希望有人告诉他这没关系，这没什么大不了的，这不是错事。  
他希望这个人是Wade。Wade就像他的共犯，他们一起做了一件不能被别人知道的坏事，而Wade的安慰可以让Peter彻底从被抓住被惩罚的恐惧中解脱出来。  
“我只是希望……我没有毁了你感受这份快乐的自由。”Wade有些不确定地说，“当然，哈，我没有说我的技巧，我对技巧可有足够的信心。只是，那是你的第一次，Peter，我不希望因为对象是我，而给你留下什么不好的回忆……”  
“完全没有！”Peter急忙打断他，然后他觉得自己的脸更红了。他挠挠自己的后颈，说，“呃。我是说，那……那很好。我其实觉得很……很舒服。谢谢你。”  
Wade张张嘴，干巴巴地应了一声。他们站在原地，沉默了一会儿。接着是Peter小声地说：“也许……我是想，如果你愿意的话……”  
他清清嗓子，小心地瞥了Wade一眼：“我们可以……就是，呃，再来一次吗？”  
他知道自己真的非常、非常得寸进尺，而且他看得出来，Wade也这么想。因为男人被逗乐了，Wade的笑声传了过来，他说：“一把罪恶感放下，你就立刻奔向自由的怀抱了？”  
“我能说什么呢？”Peter仍然红着脸，但还是微笑起来，朝Wade靠得更近些，“毕竟这就是号称最自由的国度，不是吗？”

Peter把衣服都脱下，这次倒没有随地乱扔，而是不慌不忙地叠好了，放到床头柜上。Wade看着他躺下来，才笑着走过来。他把面罩掀到鼻尖，让Peter能看到他的嘴。虽然他没有摘下面罩，但这也让Peter稍微安心了一些——然后他又感到有些诧异，Wade对这方面真的非常经验丰富，就连这样的小细节都可以改变他对这整件事的感受。  
Wade摘下手套，那双骨节分明，满是疤痕的大手露了出来。Peter还记得这双手是怎么抚摸过他的胸腹，以及那粗糙又迷人的手心触感，这让他悄悄咽了口唾沫。Wade注意到了，弯起嘴角来。  
“你喜欢我的手吗，Peter？”他问，声音压低，几乎立刻让Peter的脊椎闪过一串电流。房间的氛围似乎在一瞬间就改变了，Peter下意识地抓紧了床单，看着Wade爬上床，手放在他的脸边。Peter偏过头，注视着他的手，慢慢地点点头。  
这就像是在慢慢把自己完全暴露于Wade面前似的，让Peter觉得很羞耻，但这似乎又没有什么问题，因为他总觉得Wade会接受的。Wade不会询问为什么，不会用怪异的眼神看他，而是轻易地接受这一切。Wade俯下身，吻了吻Peter的脖颈，让Peter轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“你想试试更新奇的东西吗？”Wade问。Peter有些疑惑地眨眨眼睛，不确定他在说什么。Wade呼出一口气，说：“你听说过——前列腺按摩吗？”  
这个单词组合让Peter睁大了眼睛。Wade立刻开始解释，听上去几乎有些口不择言：“或者你可以说是，呃，用手指的文明表达版本。老实说，这还是一种医疗手段，但是现在嘛，因为很舒服所以更多人是用来——”  
他咳了咳，没有再说下去，而是换了种语气：“如果你不愿意也没关系。”  
Peter盯着他看了好一会儿，慢慢地说：“用手指……？”  
“呃。”Wade看上去几乎有些浑身僵硬了。Peter再次说：“用手指？在前列——”  
“好吧，好吧！”Wade立刻打断了他，“真抱歉，甜心熊，我不应该打你屁股的主意！我是说——操，我是说，我们就停在我为你的口交服务了怎么样？这样的距离也许更适合我们，你——”  
“行。”  
Wade猛地闭上嘴，他盯着Peter看了一会儿。  
“对不起，原谅我，先生，”Wade跪在Peter腿间，说，“请您重复一遍，您刚才说了什么？”  
“你如果再这样，我就要揍你了。”Peter威胁性地挥挥拳头，但这句话在他红着脸的时候说出来的确没多少威慑力，因为他看见Wade立刻咧开嘴笑起来。  
“你真是对什么东西都很好奇，是不是？”他说。Peter抱起双臂来，说：“别逼我现在就改变主意。”  
“当然，当然不！”Wade立刻说，他伸出手，打开他的床头柜，从里面很快捞出了一管润滑剂——他周围真是到处是这些东西，Peter甚至怀疑他是不是直接开了一个成人用品店。Wade打开润滑剂的盖子，朝Peter微笑起来：“那让我们准备好吧。我发誓你绝对不会后悔的，先生。”

Peter听Wade的指示，翻过身来，趴在床上。Wade的安全屋总是充斥着隐隐约约的霉味，但枕头上还留着一些Wade身上的气味，所以他也没有那么排斥。Wade让他曲起膝盖，跪在床上，在这么一瞬间，Peter对这样的姿势有些心生抗拒，但他的好奇盖过了这种情绪，他跪好了，然后把半边脸埋在枕头里。  
Peter抬起腿，让Wade能更轻松地把他那条毫无情趣的四角内裤脱下来。Wade刚准备随手扔开，又停住了，伸长手臂把它放到床头柜上。Peter察觉到了，心里居然有些开心。  
Peter看不见Wade的动作，只能听见背后传来淅淅沥沥的水声，这让他有些紧张，忍不住抓紧了面前的枕头。Wade轻轻地摸了摸他的脊背，Peter忍不住把身体绷得更紧了。  
“放轻松，男孩。”Wade安慰他说，“一开始可能会有些奇怪，但很快就会好了。”  
他说完，一只手就摸上了Peter的屁股。Peter吓了一跳，但他强行压下，感觉到Wade轻轻抚摸着他的臀瓣，然后往一边轻轻拉扯他的臀肉。Peter从来没有经历过这样的事，他觉得自己的脸都快把枕头给烧出个洞来。Wade冰凉的手指贴住了他的臀缝，Peter忍不住抖了一下。  
“和我说话，Peter。”Wade说，他的语气没有那么温和，但也没有那么凶狠，就像只是在确认他是否还清醒似的，“你还好吗？”  
“我……我很好。”Peter说，他紧张地咽下唾沫，感觉Wade被润滑剂包裹的手指轻轻蹭着他的臀缝，在入口处打转。这感觉真的很奇怪，Peter咬紧下唇来让自己保持冷静，但深呼吸似乎也帮不了他多少。  
Wade的指尖时不时会戳进温软的穴肉里去，每次都让Peter吓得腰部一跳，但每次Wade都会很快安抚他，用他的另一只手慢慢地抚摸Peter的后颈，脊背，胸口和腹部，让Peter稍微放松一些。  
“好吧，”Wade说，“我要把手指放进去了。你准备好了吗？”  
Peter觉得他永远都不可能准备好。但是他像把脑袋埋在沙坑里似的，把脑袋埋在枕头里，说：“好、好了。”  
Wade把这当作是保证，于是他湿润的手指探进了Peter的穴口，Peter几乎立刻就绷紧了身体，这感觉真的太怪异了，而且让他害羞到不行，几乎马上就要出口制止Wade，但他还是忍住了，等待着Wade的下一步动作。不知道为什么，虽然他们是第二次干这事，但Peter总觉得他在床上对Wade的信任几乎有些不可理喻，他总觉得Wade说的话不会是谎话。  
这就是所谓的经验至上心态吗？  
Peter的脑袋里乱糟糟的，以至于他甚至没注意到——等他反应过来，他才注意到Wade的手指已经被他吞进去不少了，这让他喘了口气。Wade慢慢移动着手指，时不时抽出来一些，似乎在寻找什么。Peter一直咬紧牙等待着，因为Wade的按压和摸索而屏住呼吸。他们都在等待，直到Wade的手指终于找到他所谓的“重点按摩部位”——标志就是Peter猛地吸气，然后膝盖开始不受控制地发抖。  
Wade笑了。Peter甚至觉得他会说什么类似于“中奖了”、“Bingo”之类的话，但他居然什么都没说，而是动作停顿了一会儿，又再次动作起来。他的手指在那块区域轻轻地旋转，按压，时不时用指尖搔刮一下，每一下都让Peter浑身发抖。这感觉比上一次还要更明显，更奇怪，但是也更……  
“舒服吗？”Wade忽然在这时候说话了，Peter没憋住自己的声音，忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“我就把这当成是正面的回答了。”Wade笑着说。他的手指不轻不重地摁压着，Peter细碎地呻吟起来，他很明显地可以感觉到自己已经硬了，而且前端不断地渗出水来，洒在Wade的床单上，染得他大腿上到处都是。但他总觉得哪里有些不对劲，Wade的手指带来的感觉很怪异，很难为情，很……很舒服。但是也很……  
不够。  
“嗯……Wade、”Peter趁喘气的间隙迅速丢出呼唤，Wade立刻停下了动作，问：“是的，甜心？你不舒服吗？”  
“不，不是……”Peter舔舔嘴唇，他犹豫起来，觉得很难以启齿，但他心里就像是有一股完全无法停止的冲动，压迫他的脉搏，充斥他的胸腔，迫使他把自己心里所想都告诉Wade。他低声说：“呃，我只是……”  
“任何你提的要求，Peter，”Wade说，“我都听着呢。”  
Peter涨红了脸，他还是说出了口：“我想……也许你可以，呃，就是，更用力些。”  
Wade沉默了那么一会儿，Peter有那么一瞬间希望闷在枕头里可以让他杀死自己，来逃过这么尴尬的时刻。但幸好，Wade又说话了。  
“你希望我对你粗暴一些吗？”他说。他的声音那么低，和他平时那样高扬的语调完全不同，低沉，有些沙哑，而且带着危险的味道，让Peter觉得脊椎都有些发麻，就好像他起了鸡皮疙瘩。“你想让我更用力些，把你狠狠地操进床板里，浑身发软只能哀求我用手指就把你送上高潮？”  
Peter张开嘴，他完全没想到Wade会说这样的话，但这让他小腹立刻就绷紧了。Wade动了动手指，比之前更用力地捅进他的深处，这让Peter差点尖叫出声。  
“是的——是的！”他轻声尖叫，紧紧抓住了枕头，“是的，求你了，Wade……”  
Wade甚至还没做什么，只是说了几句话，Peter就已经开始请求了。Peter可以听见Wade的呼吸加重了很多。他抽出了自己的手指——这让Peter有些心生不满，但Wade只是俯下身，贴着Peter的耳朵，咬了咬他的耳尖，说：“如果要这么做，我们就需要一个安全词，宝贝。”  
“……什么安全词？”Peter眨眨眼睛，觉得自己有些神情恍惚，但他知道Wade说的话很重要，他必须听仔细了。  
“如果你觉得受不了，想要我停下，你就说出安全词，然后把我狠狠踹下床。我保证不会生你的气。”Wade低声笑着，“我有个提议，Kiwi怎么样？简单，短，很容易就能说出口。而且听上去很多汁很可爱。”  
Peter皱皱眉，他总觉得这个词似乎不止是水果，他应该在哪听到过，但还没等他有些昏沉的大脑反应过来，Wade便说：“为我重复一遍，Baby boy。”  
Peter因为他的称呼而有些呼吸不畅，他缓缓说：“……Kiwi。”  
“好男孩。”他摸了摸Peter的头发，力度轻柔又舒适，加上这句几乎算是温暖人心的鼓励，Peter几乎微微闭上了眼睛。但下一秒，Wade没有再温柔地抚摸他的头发，而是把手指重新埋回了他的身体里，而且这次手指坚定地推开了所有包裹过来的肠肉，用力捅进了深处。Peter惊叫一声，他觉得Wade的手指根都紧紧地贴着他的收缩的穴口——Wade的手指真的进得很深，而且他几乎没有给Peter任何喘息的时间，立刻就抽插了起来。  
就像是眼前炸开火星似的，Peter的膝盖立刻颤抖起来，几乎都跪不住了。他断断续续地呻吟起来，浑身紧绷腰部却在酸软，因为房间里回响的清晰水声而从耳朵红到脖颈。Wade用劲很大，但不至于真的伤到他，只是刚好停留在细微的疼痛，而这疼痛——Peter晕乎乎但还是惊讶地发现，这就是他想要的。  
“Wade、Wade——”他呼吸急促，觉得自己浑身发热冒汗，阴茎硬得发疼，有丝丝的水迹顺着他的大腿流下来。Wade又加了一根手指，Peter弓起背来，几乎轻声尖叫起来。  
“看看你，这儿有那么多水。你把我的手指上的疤痕都泡皱了，宝贝。”Wade低声说。Peter闭紧眼睛，觉得眼泪迅速在他的眼睛里汇集，几乎是立刻，他的眼眶便红了起来。  
Wade忽然抽出了手指，Peter还在发抖，他有些疑惑地睁开眼睛，接着Wade就把他翻了过来。Peter仰躺着，因为姿势忽然变换，还没能挽留住的眼泪顺着他的眼角掉下来。  
Wade往前移了移，俯下身，亲吻Peter的眼角。几乎是立刻，即使隔着紧身衣，Peter也能感觉到，Wade同样硬得发烫的裆部紧紧地贴着他的小腹。Peter一边浑身发热，一边有些庆幸Wade的反应。好歹他不是一个人在自作多情。  
Peter曲起腿，他也许自己都不知道自己在做什么，但他微微分开腿，让Wade可以停在他的双腿之间。他抬起脚，用脚后跟轻轻蹭着Wade的尾椎，让他们贴得更紧些，因为这让他很舒服。Peter喜欢Wade的重量压在自己身上，喜欢他的紧身衣磨蹭自己流水的性器，喜欢他的嘴唇贴着自己的脖颈，喜欢他和自己一样在发热。Wade停顿了一会儿，他抓住了Peter的下巴，用劲很大，Peter几乎听见自己的下巴发出了骨骼被捏动的声响，但他落下了一个吻，这个吻却轻柔又细腻得一点也不像他的手指。  
说实话，Peter有些惊讶Wade会吻他。但Peter没有排斥，他轻轻张开嘴，让Wade贴着他的嘴唇，把呼吸都吹进他的喉咙里。这样的吻都让他微微发抖，指尖发麻，就好像他什么都不用去关心，什么都不用去在意，Wade会照顾好一切的。  
Wade的下体紧紧贴着Peter的性器，隔着质地不算光滑的紧身衣，他轻轻向前耸动，磨蹭着Peter。Peter在吻的间隙喘气，他伸出手，抓住Wade撑在他旁边的胳膊，随着他的节奏呼吸。  
又一个挺动，Peter闭闭眼睛，颤抖着说：“……Kiwi。”  
Wade的动作停下来，他抬起脑袋，离Peter远了些。  
“……我不应该这么做，是不是？”Wade说。Peter听得出他声音里的不确定。真奇怪，Peter心想，Wade在平常几乎从来不会表现成这样。他揽住Wade的脖子，把他的脑袋拉下来，很快地吻了他一下。  
“不是。”Peter说，红着脸，“是……不够用力。”  
Wade盯着他看了一会儿，即使他没有摘掉面罩，Peter也能看出他的惊讶。  
但他很快弯起嘴角笑了：“你可真是让我……无话可说了，宝贝。而你知道，这种情况很少发生在我身上。”  
“是……是不好的方面吗？”Peter咬咬下唇，有些不确定地问。  
“当然是惊喜，Peter。”Wade回答。他直起身子，离开了Peter的拥抱，而是抓住他的腿，将他往自己用力一撞。这让Peter的髋骨和大腿内侧都在发疼，他轻轻尖叫了一声，但他一点也不讨厌。Wade紧紧地掐住他的大腿，说不定这会留下淤青，但Peter甚至不在乎。他只希望Wade能做些什么，粗暴，快速，而且用力，有效解决他迫在眉睫的问题。  
Wade圈住他的性器，贴在自己的裆部，Peter觉得Wade几乎烫得有些吓人，而且他注意到了Wade的紧身衣——那里湿润了一小块，而Peter甚至不知道那是他留下的痕迹，还是Wade自己的痕迹。他低声呻吟起来，往Wade贴得更近些。Wade一边动着自己的手，用力在Peter的柱身上下摩擦，一边挺动自己的胯部。Peter快速地喘着气，被Wade撞得几乎往前滑，被撞得几乎眼前炸开白点。这感觉实在有些太过了，他浑身发抖，从肩膀到胸口，甚至到小腹都在发红，在Wade用力摩擦他的顶端时无声尖叫着射了出来。  
他摔回床铺，用力喘着气，Wade的手，那只手抹去了他顶端渗出的精液。Peter眯着眼睛，模模糊糊中看见Wade裆部的水渍更大了些。  
Wade从床头的纸盒里抽出几张纸，擦干净自己的手和Peter的胸腹。Peter喘着气，睁开眼睛，盯着他看。  
“嗯哼？”Wade说，示意Peter想说什么就开口。Peter很快地笑了一下，说：“呃。那真是，我是说……真是……”  
“超棒？”Wade接话道。Peter觉得自己脸红得眼睛都在发亮了，只能抿着嘴唇笑起来。  
“嗯哼，很高兴你觉得不错。”Wade说。Peter低头看了看Wade还显得很肿胀的下身，张张嘴，半天才说：“你就这样……就这样吗？”  
“怎么？你以为Deadpool保持勃起就什么都做不了了吗？”Wade嗤笑一声，似乎他问了个很奇怪的问题似的，“嘿，别小看我。我甚至可以做几十个深蹲并且砍几个肥胖症老板的脑袋……”他看见Peter的眼神，立刻改口道，“况且，如果我这样就干不了别的事，那也不用每晚都和你去夜巡了。”  
Peter仍然红着脸，他还有些喘气，并且身上发抖，高潮的余韵让他放松又舒服，但一阵说不清的情绪抓住了他，让他觉得胸口非常空虚，就像是缺少了什么似的。Wade站起身，看了一眼自己的手表，说：“哇哦。你也许得回家了。”  
Peter挣扎着坐起身来，把床头柜的衣服拽过来，往身上套。Wade撇开脸，说：“也许在走之前……你想喝点什么吗？或者我可以给你做点什么填填肚子？”  
Peter套上T恤，朝他咧咧嘴，说：“你有什么？说来听听。”  
Wade也笑了，他咳了咳，说：“好吧，主厨这就带上特色菜单——”

Peter把Wade做的煎饼都一扫而光，又喝了一整瓶碳酸饮料，才打着嗝站起身来。他看了眼时间，发现已经凌晨两点了，而他的历史作业还一个字都没动。  
“我得回去了。”他抓抓头发，说，“抱歉不能帮你洗盘子……”  
“完全没问题！”Wade快活地说，他把盘子接过去，塞进水槽里。Peter抓起自己的面罩，走向Wade的窗户。在他跨上窗子边缘后，他又回过头去。  
“呃。下次见。”他说。  
Wade张张嘴，但很快说：“下次见，Petey。”  
Peter点点头，在他的脸更红之前快速地套上了面罩。他跳出了窗户，并且在回去的路上和Karen争辩了至少二十分钟“他没有迷上其他的AI只是有别的事不想让Karen知道”，并且在到家时才意识到Karen只是在逗他玩。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi来自Maroon 5的同名歌（）大概是奇异果（或者猕猴桃）的意思ww  
> 谢谢大家不嫌弃！我真的很菜哈哈哈哈  
> 虽然写了两章都只有蹭蹭不进去，但下一章就真正本垒打了（？）！我有空就摸出来哈哈哈


	3. Strawberry & Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tip：进入，rimming，Peter仍然要求粗暴一些（）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention：
> 
> 1、RR贱/荷兰虫，火车第三趟！
> 
> 2、这次就真的本垒打了哈哈哈哈，但是距离他们确定恋爱关系还有一段距离（？）
> 
> 3、照样谢谢大家不嫌弃！标题大家也看得出来了，也有点戳那首《Strawberry & Cigarettes》的捏他（？）
> 
> 很多tips我不能写得更明显了所以只能用英语代替，抱歉23333

手机的闹钟响起来的时候，Peter迷迷糊糊地摸索到它，把闹钟关掉，又在床上翻了个身。他窝在床上又迷糊了一会儿，直到May在外面大声喊他起床，才勉强爬起来。  
他觉得全身都在发疼，简直就像是和反派打了一架似的，是那种没那么厉害的，没多少超能力的反派，虽然不至于疼到浑身散架，但还是让人有些不舒服。他翻身下床，磨磨蹭蹭地走到衣柜边，打算翻翻衣服。  
他打了个哈欠，在他准备脱下睡衣时，一道不同寻常的颜色忽然让他停下了动作。他慢慢地脱下睡衣，把睡裤微微往下扯，露出他腰部和人鱼线之间的那道痕迹。那是一道淤青，很明显。不，事实上，没那么明显，它的颜色比较浅，看上去也没那么严重，但Peter就是知道那是道淤青。  
而且他很清楚是为什么而留下来的。他红着脸，伸手摸了摸那道痕迹，抿抿下唇。  
“快点，猛男！”May在外面大声喊，“你马上就要迟到了！”  
“来了！”Peter回过神来，把睡裤脱掉，换上他的衣服。在离开之前，他最后掀起衣服下摆看了看那道痕迹，才走出房间。

“你的问题解决了？”  
体育课的时候，Ned忽然问他。Peter有些奇怪地看着他，同时因为要做仰卧起坐而疼得有些喘气，但他咬着牙坚持了下来——他怎么忘了今天还有体育课？这导致他的肌肉酸痛严重程度增加了一个级别。  
“就是，你的问题。”Ned压着他的脚，低声说，“你和Deadpool的问题。”  
Peter张张嘴，他深呼吸，试图压住自己脸上腾升的热度：“为什么你这么问？”  
“因为你看上去真的好开心啊，伙计。”Ned说，“而你前几天看上去忧心忡忡的，整个人头疼得都快爆炸了一样。但今天你忽然就焕然一新了。”  
“我有吗？”Peter问，但他是在明知故问，他自己心里都知道。Ned点点头，说：“所以怎么样了？”  
“没怎么样。”Peter嘟囔着说，“我们就是——就是解决了。”他清清嗓子，说，“他看上去不在意这件事，我们也不会因此绝交之类的。”  
Ned笑起来：“那真不错。不要误会，哥们儿，我不是八卦之类的，我只是担心你再这么烦恼下去，可能就真的得爆炸了。”  
“你就是八卦。”Peter瞪了他一眼，又因为起身而疼得龇牙咧嘴。Ned见他做得比往常艰难，说：“昨晚的夜巡很辛苦，是吧？”  
Peter飞快看了他一眼，紧闭着嘴，点点头。下课铃终于响了，他呼出一口气，爬起来。Flash朝他们旁边走过去，用力拍了Peter的脊背一下，差点让他朝前扑倒。Ned急忙扶住他，朝Flash大声说：“嘿！”  
Flash转过身，朝他们张开手，挑挑眉。Peter抿抿嘴唇，拍拍Ned，说：“我没事。”

其实并不是真的没事。Peter一只手抱着书，腾出另一只手去揉揉自己的腰。他觉得那阵酸痛还没过去，这感觉真的很奇怪，因为这种酸痛虽然有些难受，但如果不是被别人碰到或者做太激烈的运动，其实完全可以忍受，而且一点也不烦人。  
Peter居然觉得他还有些喜欢这种感觉——他是不是有些变态了？  
他一边担心自己的心理问题，一边往回走。他的历史作业因为太过敷衍，被要求重写，但Peter却完全没有在思考历史作业的事——看吧，他想起历史作业，就会想起昨天，他在Wade家里待到凌晨两点。他想起Wade的安全屋，就会想起昨天发生的所有事，想起Wade。  
事实上，他觉得他一整天都在想Wade。这不能怪Peter，这得怪他浑身的酸痛。这种不轻不重的折磨真是时时刻刻提醒着他，Wade对他做了什么——准确地说，他和Wade一起做了什么，而且是他开口要求的。  
Peter叹了口气，他好不容易爬上楼梯，走到家门前，用钥匙打开门。May还没回家，所以他有足够的时间去解决他的作业，再等May回来解决晚饭问题。他回到房间，坐下来，缓缓地呼出口气。  
然后他掏出手机，看一眼有没有什么新信息。一点亮屏幕，他就看见了Wade发来的短信。  
Peter立刻坐直了身子，他深吸一口气，打开了信息。

Wade：  
嘿，猛男。你把东西落在我家了。

接着是一张照片，那是Peter的手表。Peter抬起自己的手，发现手腕上的确空空如也，而他居然完全没有注意到。他还来得及回复，Wade又发了一条信息过来。

Wade：  
真奇怪，我觉得我就像什么激情过后发现对方还在自己家里留有痕迹然后又找借口联系的可怜人似的。  
Wade：  
只是个玩笑，别当真：D  
你今天可以过来拿吗？或者夜巡时候我送给你？

回过神来时，Peter发现自己已经露出微笑来了。他动动手指，输入了回信。

Peter：  
改天吧，我今天还有一些没完成的作业要解决……  
夜巡也是，我会考虑先问问Karen警察频道的情况，再决定出不出去的。  
Wade：  
哇哦。怎么啦，你的作业真的很多吗，学生仔？

Peter抿紧嘴。他不确定要不要和Wade说实话，这会不会显得有些……有些，太暧昧了？Peter不知道，但这感觉就像他在和Wade调情，或者暗示Wade什么似的。  
但同时，他又觉得讲出来似乎没什么问题，扭扭捏捏反而显得他很逊。也许他应该试着像个成熟人士那样直接讲出来。  
于是他回复：

Peter：  
也不是。只是我现在，字面意义的……全身酸痛。  
当然，我没有责备你的意思：D

他有些紧张地等待了一会儿，Wade才回复他。

Wade：  
是吗？这让你困扰了吗，宝贝？  
还是你喜欢这样？

Peter微微红了脸。他把手指放在屏幕上的键盘，好一会儿才慢慢打出回信。

Peter：  
说实话？……我喜欢。

他停顿了一会儿，咬咬嘴唇，把衣服掀起来，飞快地在腹部的那道淤青照了一张并不清晰甚至有些动态模糊的照片，然后发送过去给Wade。他觉得自己的心都要跳出来了，尤其是他看到Wade的回复跳出来的时候。

Wade：  
[惊恐emoji]  
操。操。操。  
你是在实施远距离谋杀吗，Peter？这就是你的计划？用一张照片隔空谋杀Deadpool？是谁派你来的，你这个——这一点也不英雄！  
Wade：  
但，和我说实话，Kiwi；疼吗？

Peter抿着嘴，靠上椅背，飞速打字回复他。

Peter：  
当然！今天还有体育课，我差点在体育馆地上躺平了，等着清洁工把我从地上拖走。  
但，我在说实话，Taco；还行。  
Wade：  
还行？还行是什么意思？

Peter看了一眼他的历史作业，又看了看Wade的短信。

Peter：  
我可以明天去拿我的表吗？  
Wade：  
当然，只要你和我说一声，甜心；我随时有时间。

Peter微笑起来。

Peter：  
好吧。谢谢你，Wade。现在Spider-Man要去打击邪恶的历史作业了，它的恶棍生涯甚至不会那么轻易结束，至少得到期中考之后。回见！

他把手机放到一边，把他的历史作业拿过来，努力集中注意力，专心解决他的遗留问题去了。

Peter到达那天他们停留的Wade的安全屋时，Wade正躺在沙发上看电视。很奇怪的是，他居然还是全身都穿着他的制服，而Peter知道，拜Spider-Man的时刻阻挠所赐，Wade最近没有任何任务。这让Peter甚至怀疑Wade到底有多少套换洗制服，他为什么总是穿着制服？  
看见他从窗户爬进来，Wade开心地朝他咧起嘴来。至少他没戴面罩，Peter心想，这个怪异程度稍微降低了一些。  
“稍微等等，”Wade从沙发上爬起来，“我想我把手表放在卧室里了。”  
Peter把他的背包放到沙发上，朝Wade射出一截蛛丝，把他往后拽了一下，迫使他停下脚步。但仅此而已，Wade转身来看他，Peter就放开了蛛丝。  
“我记得我根本没有取下我的手表……”他摘下自己的面罩，让自己呼吸些新鲜空气，“所以为什么它从我手腕上落到你的床头柜上了？”  
Wade朝他挤挤眼睛，过一会儿才说：“也许你并不知道呢，也许你的手表有了自主意识，也许它被什么奇怪诅咒缠上了——也许只是你忘了你曾经把它取下来了。”  
Peter踮踮脚，他抿紧嘴唇，盯着Wade看。Wade没有回避他的目光，只是柔声说：“我想看看你的那条停在你腰边的青色小鱼。”  
他的声音听上去十分体贴，但Peter的小腹却立刻绷紧了。他仍然看着Wade，手却自己动作起来。他慢慢地把面罩放到沙发上，手伸向自己胸前的蜘蛛。轻轻一摁，他的制服就立刻松弛下来，顺着他的肩膀耷拉。Peter伸手把制服脱下来，但只拉扯到人鱼线往下一些，把他的内裤边缘往下轻轻扯，露出那道淤青来。  
其实，由于Peter的（没有自愈因子也很强的）自愈能力，这道淤青经过一晚上，已经变得很浅了，只能隐约看见一道青绿色的痕迹。Wade抿着嘴，他离Peter有一段距离，但Peter还是因为他毫不遮掩的注视而觉得身上发烫。他犹豫了一会儿，从他的背包里翻出来一个安全套。  
“呃，这是，我们学校在生理课上发的。”他说，脸微微涨红了，捏着安全套的手指指节几乎用力到有些泛白。Wade慢慢走过来——Peter随着他的靠近而绷紧了脊背，但他努力让自己看上去自然一些——把那个安全套拿过来，看了一眼。  
“草莓味。”他轻笑一声，“真甜蜜。但是很遗憾，宝贝；这个尺寸，我和你都不适合。”  
Peter有些惊讶，他完全没考虑到这一点。但他很快又说：“……你怎么知道我的——”  
“伙计，我把你的那玩意儿放到过嘴里。”Wade比划了一个手势，“我当然知道它适合穿什么衣服。”  
Peter的脸更红了，他支支吾吾了一会儿，把Wade手里的安全套拿过来，胡乱塞进他的背包里。  
“我这也没有存货了。不过，楼下的便利店也许还开着。”Wade说。这句话是陈述句，但更像是一句提议。这意味着他们还得下楼，然后去便利店里选一盒“合适的衣服”，递给年轻的兼职收银员。Peter忽然脑子一热，他完全不知道自己在想什么，但他心里的话已经脱口而出了。  
“你有自愈因子，对不对？”Peter说，“这意味着，呃，你并不会生任何病。”  
“理论上来说，是的，”Wade转转眼睛，“但有时候我会打喷嚏，流鼻涕，我很好奇这是为什么，因为我的癌细胞和自愈因子在玩跷跷板的时候忽然又占上风了吗？”  
“嗯，而且我很确定我也没有任何……”Peter低下脑袋，“所以也许我们不需要……？”  
Wade盯着他看。Peter知道他在盯着自己看，但Peter几乎没办法抬起头来和他对视。又过了一会儿，他听见Wade又说话了，那声音又变得如此轻柔：“你今晚可以留宿吗？”  
Peter张张嘴，但很快想起了May的表情，而且今天并不是周末。他摇摇头。  
“好，至少我们知道什么程度最合适。”Wade说，“那你明天有体育课吗？”  
Peter又摇摇头。他觉得自己应该说点什么玩笑话来缓和一下气氛，但他觉得空气似乎变得很短缺，他紧张得几乎要把房间里的氧气全都吸光了。Wade拉住他的手腕，拉着他往前走。Peter有些僵硬地跟上他的脚步，但心里并不排斥。  
何止不排斥，他觉得自己激动得胸腔都在用力震动，Wade把他带到了卧室里，然后关上了他们身后的门。

Peter躺在床上，他微微抬起腰，让Wade把他挂在腰间的制服和内裤一起脱下来。Wade把那件连体制服随手扔到了地上，Peter甚至没空去在意那么多了，Wade凑近过来亲吻他，Peter抓紧机会快速吸进最后一口气，然后闭上眼睛，沉浸在这个吻里。他不讨厌和Wade接吻，虽然一开始吓了他一跳，但Wade柔软的嘴唇，灵活的舌头和嘴角的疤痕，让他没法忘记那种因为呼吸不畅而产生的轻微眩晕感。   
Wade的舌头轻轻舔过他的嘴唇和牙齿，才微微后撤，Peter呼出一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛。他微微喘着气，感觉到Wade戴着手套的手握在他的髋骨，就在那道淤青附近轻轻摩挲。有些轻微的刺痛，但Peter真的爱死这种感觉了。  
“你喜欢和我接吻吗，宝贝？”Wade问。他轻声笑着，让Peter的脑袋有些晕乎。他慢慢点点头，咽了口唾沫，他的脸一定很红，因为Wade的手仍然在摩挲那条“青色小鱼”，而这让他全身都在微微颤抖。  
“我喜欢你的……”Peter犹豫了一会儿，但他还是说，“舌头。”  
“而我喜欢你永远都这么直接表达你的喜欢，宝贝，”Wade摸了摸他的头发，佣兵轻柔的动作让Peter甚至有些微妙的迷恋，“但是我向你保证，你会更喜欢我的舌头的。”  
Peter仍然有些犯迷糊，他可以感觉到Wade在亲吻他的脖颈，那只手从他的腰部移到了他的阴茎，Peter才注意到他已经有些硬了，而Wade甚至还没做什么。他颤抖着喘了一口气，Wade轻声问他：“你还想要粗暴些吗？”  
Peter飞快地瞥了他一眼，红着脸，点点头。  
Wade弯起嘴角，似乎真的很开心Peter的坦然承认，他说：“记住我们的安全词，Peter。重复一遍给我听。”  
“Kiwi。”Peter说。  
“好男孩。”Wade叹了口气，他戴着手套的手指轻轻摩挲着Peter的脸颊，“你完美得不像是真的。”  
Peter脸上发烫，但他接住了Wade一个快得几乎转瞬即逝的吻，接着Wade就抓住他的胳膊，把他猛地翻过身来。Peter肚子向下趴在了床上，他感觉到Wade的手摁住了他的肩膀，有些用力，让他紧紧贴着床。如果Peter用上他的超级力量，他完全可以挣脱出这种禁锢，但他没有动作，只是微微喘着气，安静地把脸埋在枕头里。  
Wade的另一只手顺着他的脊椎往下抚摸，让Peter几乎起了鸡皮疙瘩，那只手在他的尾椎打转，轻微的瘙痒和一种更奇怪的感觉让Peter微微弓起背来，喘息也越发急促。Wade抓住他的臀瓣，微微向外掰开，皮革手套发出紧绷的声音，让Peter的耳朵尖都有些发红。  
Peter不知道Wade打算做什么，他没办法回头，越过肩膀去看Wade在做什么。Wade摁着他肩膀的手离开了，改为摁住了他的背，但Peter也只是静静地等待着。之前也是这样，Peter在床上对Wade的信任真的近乎夸张，而他自己都不知道这是因为什么。  
Peter听到床板被压动的声响，以及Wade似乎在轻轻动作，他还没来得及出口询问，就因为后面传来的怪异的感觉猛地吸进一口气。  
他就像被重重敲到脑袋似的，震惊几乎让他大脑一片空白，但他很快又努力捡回了意识，说：“Wade——”  
他还没来得及说下一个单词，因为Wade的舌头又舔了舔他的穴口。Peter咬紧牙关，但即使如此也没能阻止那声有些怪异的短促气音。Wade一点也没有听他说话的意思，因为Peter没有说出安全词，当然。他的舌头很快就灵活地钻进了Peter里面，这让Peter发出了一声绵长的呻吟。他用力抓紧了枕头，因为怪异的感觉而膝盖都开始发抖，小腹紧绷。  
Wade的舌头在他体内打转，轻轻按压，又往深处推进。Peter喘着气呻吟，他背过手去，想推开Wade，但却被Wade的手抓住了手腕，摁在他已经出汗的背上。Peter喘着气，握紧拳头，觉得自己磨蹭着床单的前端已经渗水了，Wade才终于抬起头来。  
他把Peter又翻了过来。Peter平躺着，用力呼吸，连大腿都在轻轻发抖。  
“我说过你会更喜欢我的舌头。”Wade笑着说，他伸出舌头，像是在炫耀的行为让Peter红着脸撇开眼睛。  
“别忙着拒绝我，Peter。”Wade说，他的手抓住了Peter的腰部，让Peter心里一惊。他跪在Peter双腿间，用力把Peter往自己一拖，让Peter撞上他仍然穿着制服的裆部。他的手很用力，Peter知道这种力度可能会再次让他留下淤青，但Peter一点也不介意。  
Wade脱下他的手套，随手扔开。“帮帮忙，甜心。”他说，“把枕头下的润滑剂递给我。”  
Peter红着脸，伸手摸索了一下，摸到那一瓶润滑剂，递给Wade。  
“谢谢你。”Wade微笑着说，把润滑剂挤到自己手指上，一些掉落下来的液体掉到了Peter的大腿内侧，他没办法把目光从Wade湿润的手指上移开，他几乎是看着那些带着疤痕的、湿漉漉的手指，消失在他的腿间，接着就挤进了他的后穴。  
Peter猛地吸气，他的后脑勺陷进枕头里，他低声呻吟，像埋怨似的嘟囔，轻哼，因为Wade打转的手指而浑身发抖。Peter的大腿放在Wade大腿上，而Wade的手指还埋在他身体里，佣兵就着这个姿势，用另一只手拉下他制服裤的拉链。  
Wade的手抚上Peter发硬的阴茎的同时，把手指拔了出来。Peter感觉到Wade滚烫的性器在他臀缝处轻轻磨蹭，在他的穴口打滑，但Wade只是缓慢地撸动他的阴茎，什么也没说。Peter用脚后跟轻轻地敲了一下他的尾椎，Wade这才抬头来看他。  
“你确定想让我进去吗？”他问。Peter不知道Wade为什么总是有那么多不确定的问题，明明他们已经在这，大腿贴大腿，都硬得发烫，而且Peter的腿和腰部都感觉到酸痛了，他浑身颤抖，如此想要立刻解决这几乎占据了他整个大脑的渴望，而Wade还有余裕来问他问题。  
“进来。”Peter很快地舔了一下自己的上唇，觉得自己额头滑下的汗差点掉进他的眼睛，这让他又很快地眨眨眼睛，像是怕Wade不相信似的，他又说，“我确定。我确定我想要你这么做。”  
Wade抿住嘴，他的眼神闪烁了一下，这才露出微笑来。  
“都听你的，Baby boy。”他说，“记得我们甜蜜多汁的安全词。任何时候你觉得想要停下来，就说出安全词。”  
他握住了Peter的腰，另一只手调整自己的性器，Peter在他微微顶入的时候猛地吸了口气。这比他想象中要疼得多，只是顶端就让他明显感觉到和手指的不同。但他绝不想打退堂鼓，尤其在Wade表现得有些退缩的时候。Peter用小腿拦住Wade的腰，迫使他离自己近些，而不是忙着退开。  
Wade时不时就停下来查看他的情况，抚摸他的头发，让他调整自己的呼吸。Peter觉得自己的眼前都开始冒出星星，但他还是忍住了这种他从来没有体验过的疼痛，因为不知道为何，他总有种预感，这感觉会变好的。  
Wade亲吻他的睫毛，把上面的眼泪叼走。Peter不停喘着气，抓紧了他手下的床单。Wade轻轻挺动起来，他的轻柔让Peter感到的疼痛还能勉强承受，但Peter还是忍不住哼出声来。Wade用亲吻转移他的注意力，接吻带来的轻微窒息感让Peter的脑袋越发晕乎起来，但他的确感觉好了不少。  
“放轻松，好男孩。”Wade贴着他的嘴唇说，“很快就会好了。”  
Peter吸了口气，他觉得自己浑身都在发抖，这种发抖几乎让他胸腔发疼，腰和大腿都在发酸，但就像是他一直以来的空白都被填满了似的，他又感觉非常舒服。Peter的适应能力永远很优秀，他很快就喘过气来，Wade轻轻的顶撞带来的疼痛已经缓和了不少。  
Wade注意到了，因为他挺直了身子，俯视着Peter。接着，让Peter意想不到的是，他紧紧掐住Peter的腰，用足以留下淤青的力度，用力挺动起来。  
Peter几乎发出了一声尖叫。他不太愿意承认，但那的确和尖叫差不了多少。Wade甚至因此笑了一声，但他甚至没有给Peter任何喘息的机会，而是紧紧握住他的腰，每一下抽插都深入又用力，让Peter几乎眼前发白。他揪住床单，被Wade顶撞得差点撞上床头板，几乎有些招架不住，但Wade询问他安全词时，他又闭紧嘴，摇摇头，觉得自己的眼眶都有些发烫。  
他完全忍耐不住自己的声音。肉体碰撞的声音和清晰的水声，Wade粗暴的动作和厚实的手，Peter在他的挺动里轻声尖叫，浑身上下几乎包括脑袋都在发热，他伸出手，几乎有些本能地想去触碰他渗水的前端，但Wade打开了他的手。有些用力，因此他的手背都泛起红色，并让Peter急促地哼了一声。  
“还不到时候，宝贝。”Wade说，他用力一挺腰部，深深埋进Peter体内，让Peter猛地闭上眼睛，紧抿着嘴也泄露出一声拖长的呻吟。男孩睁开眼，有些委屈地眨眨眼睛，不知道为什么他还需要再等一会儿。  
但Wade没有说更多，他的手掐住Peter的大腿，用力到手指都深深陷进去，腿肉从他的指缝里漏了出来。Peter倒吸一口气，觉得Wade像是顶到了他的最深处，这让他又害怕又有些怪异的……兴奋。  
Wade再次动作起来，几乎可以用凶狠来形容，每一下都顶到Peter的深处，让缓不过呼吸的Peter轻微咳嗽起来。他觉得自己的心跳大声得吓人，小腹越来越紧绷，渗水的性器硬到不行，他的呼吸紊乱得喉咙发干，Wade的亲吻带来的唾液完全没有帮忙，反而会让他呛到自己。  
Wade终于把手放到了他发疼的阴茎上，这让Peter猛地喘了口气，就像是就差这最后的等待似的，他绷紧脊背，然后射了出来。  
Wade没有停下挺动的动作，而不知道怎么的，Peter也不想他就这么拔出去了。Peter箍住Wade的腰，伸手抓住他的耳朵，几乎有些粗暴地迫使他低下头和自己亲吻。  
“你可以……你可以……呃，射在里面。”他断断续续地说，眼角滑下一滴高潮后的生理性眼泪，“我不……嗯啊，我不介意……”  
Wade笑起来，他脑袋上也带着汗，脸颊泛着红色，他亲吻Peter，说：“你真的很完美，Peter。”  
这样的评价虽然来自床上，但Peter还是抿着嘴笑起来。他全身酸痛得要命，但Wade射在他体内时，还是让他舒服地喘了口气。  
Wade微微发抖，他从Peter体内拔出来，躺到他身边。事实上，从触感上来说，这并不舒服，Peter浑身大汗淋漓，胸腹上有自己的精液，而后面也粘腻得要命，但Peter从来没有感觉这么满足过。这种感觉甚至胜过他所经历过的几乎所有东西，飘飘然到他甚至觉得有些不真实。  
Peter逐渐平息下自己的呼吸，他缓缓地叹了口气，而Wade一句话也没说，Peter只能听见他同样很粗重的呼吸声。整个房间只有他们的呼吸，从急促到慢慢平稳，以及空气弥漫着刚结束性爱的气味。有些咸，还有些潮湿。Peter微微回头，去看Wade。  
Wade低下头，看着他，伸出手抓了一把Peter被汗浸湿的头发，露出他的额头来。  
“你还好吗，Peter？”他问。Peter点点头，还不是很想说话。Wade伸出手，揉了揉他的肩膀，又揉揉他的腰。忽然的酸痛感差点让他跳起来，Peter呻吟了一声，皱紧眉，几乎是下意识地瞪了Wade一眼。  
“哇哦，抱歉。”Wade咧嘴笑起来，“但我想你可能会留下更严重的淤青了。”  
Peter低头看了看自己——几乎可以用一团糟来形容，而且他很清晰地看到了自己的大腿上似乎还留着Wade的掌印，就像它是一个会永远留在那的烙印似的。如果有人看见了，他们就会知道他和Wade做过什么糟糕的事——他们会知道Wade在他身上留下了痕迹。属于Wade的痕迹。  
Peter红着脸，他抬起头，和Wade交换了一个吻。  
“幸好我明天没有体育课。”他说，声音有些发哑，喉咙又干又疼，但他一点也不讨厌这种感觉，“我只需要小心Flash明天不会再来找我麻烦就行。”  
Wade歪过脑袋，朝他挑挑眉：“Flash？就是你提到过的那个，会在学校里嘲笑你的小混球？”  
“他其实没那么坏。”Peter抿着嘴说，他微微笑起来，“但他昨天在体育课之后重重地拍了我的后背一下，差点让我摔倒在地上。”  
“哦，你这个可怜鬼，”Wade说，但他脸上的表情却一点也不是在觉得Peter“可怜”，Peter觉得他简直笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“我敢说，他明天如果轻轻碰你一下，你可能都会摔倒在地的。但是，算了，让我们相信你的Spidey因子吧，它说不定可以帮帮忙，让你恢复得快些。”  
Peter也笑起来，他眨眨眼睛，说：“虽然我现在全身都很酸疼，但我……我不讨厌这样。事实上，”他舔舔嘴唇，几乎从脸红到了脖颈，“我还挺喜欢的。”  
“谁能想到呢！”Wade大笑一声，“Spider-Man居然喜欢粗暴式性爱，粗暴到给他的性感躯体留下痕迹的那种。”  
Peter撇撇嘴，嘟囔着说：“我也不是粗暴的都喜欢。”  
“不过既然你喜欢，我在想……也许我们还可以试试别的。像是，更……更不一样的。”Wade说。但他很快又补充道：“当然，如果你……你愿意的话。以及你相信我的话。”  
Peter看着他，房间没有开灯，透过窗帘缝隙漏进来的月光照到了床脚。Peter抿抿嘴，说：“呃，如果，如果我在哪个周五的晚上有空的话……”  
他低下头，脸在枕头里埋得更深了些。过了一会儿，一个吻落在他的头顶。  
“谢谢你，Peter。”Wade说。Peter有些疑惑，还有些不好意思，但他还是笑了，说：“不，谢谢你，Wade。”  
“来吧，我们需要把你洗干净，并且处理一下，以免不必要的麻烦。”Wade说，他拉着Peter的手腕，把他从床上拉起来。Peter有些不情愿，但还是努力撑起自己酸痛的身体，跟着Wade去了浴室。

Peter坐在满浴缸的热水里，缓缓地呼出一口气。Wade跪在浴缸边，让他背朝着自己，坐到浴缸边来。Peter虽然有些奇怪，但还是听Wade的话，背对着他坐下来，曲起膝盖。Wade伸出一只胳膊，横在Peter胸前，把他箍住。另一只手伸进了热水里，轻轻按摩着Peter的大腿内侧。Peter舒服地叹了口气，Wade在他耳边说：“如果需要，你可以抓住我的胳膊。”  
Peter还没反应过来他在说什么，Wade就把手指伸向他的后穴，顺着水流探了进去。Peter猛地吸了口气，他紧紧咬着下唇，让Wade把他体内遗留的精液都挖出来。这个过程有些磨人，他在Wade终于放开他时立刻用力喘气，让自己呼吸顺畅一些。Wade摸了摸他的头发，像是奖励他似的，接着才把他从热水里拉出来，裹上浴巾。  
Peter套着Wade的T恤，穿上内裤，有些艰难地挪到了沙发边，尽量找一个让自己舒服些的姿势窝在里面。Wade又给他做了一份煎饼，闻上去带着蓬松的香气，淋上足够的蜂蜜，放到他手里。Peter很快就把煎饼吃完了，Wade坐在他旁边，手臂挽着他的肩膀，和他随意聊着天。Wade打开了电视，但他们谁也没有注意它到底在放什么节目，Peter时不时会因为Wade怪异的笑话而笑出声来。他用纸巾擦去嘴边的蜂蜜，看了一眼时间，发现已经凌晨了。  
他必须得走了。Wade注意到了，他抽走了手臂，从卧室里拿出Peter的制服，递给他，让他用空盘子和自己做交换。Peter把空盘子递出去，换回自己的制服，看着Wade朝他眨眨眼睛，转身向厨房走去。  
Peter抿抿嘴，他忽然非常、非常不想回家。他不想太快地离开这里，因为这里让他觉得这么舒服，因为Wade这么会照顾他。但他知道他一定得走的，而且他不应该这么依赖Wade——Wade已经够照顾Peter了。  
Peter穿上了制服，觉得身上还是很酸很疼，但还能勉强忍受。他走到餐桌边，轻轻咳嗽一声。站在洗碗槽前的Wade回过头来，朝他微笑一下。  
“我，呃，我得走了。”他抓了抓自己的头发，“谢谢你，Wade。”  
“任何时候，Peter。”Wade快活地说。Peter飞快地朝他笑了一下，抓起自己在沙发上的背包和面罩，跳上Wade的窗台。在戴上面罩前，他回头看了一眼Wade。  
“晚安，Spidey。”Wade眯着眼睛说。  
Peter回应了他一个微笑。“晚安。”他说，然后呼出一口气，拉下面罩，跳出了窗户。  
等Peter回到家，洗漱完毕换上睡衣（他在镜子前仔细看了看身上留下的痕迹，花了十多分钟才终于穿上睡衣），他才发现Wade又给他传了消息。他坐在自己的床上，还来不及去翻看手机上的其他提醒，立刻就打开了那条信息。

Wade：  
小老虎，我能说什么呢？你猜猜我会说什么？  
好吧——你又忘了拿走你的手表。

Peter抿起嘴，他躺下来，几乎压不住自己上扬的嘴角。

Peter：  
天啊，真糟糕：（  
我想这意味着我又得去找你一次。我这——的记性，为什么我就是记不住呢？  
Wade：  
是啊，你为什么又忘记了呢？你来找我不就是为了拿走你的手表吗？  
总不能是来向我展示你的生理课进程的，是吧？

Peter笑起来，他脸上发烫，翻个身，快速地给Wade回复消息。

Peter：  
当然不是，当然是为了我可怜的手表。  
行吧，我会努力空出时间去找你的，很努力很努力的那种，因为你知道，我忙得很：（  
所以……你周五晚上有空吗？

Wade并没有很快回复他。Peter每隔几秒钟就要看看时间，翻看一下他们之前的聊天记录，觉得自己的胃部都慢慢有些发紧，像有人紧紧攥住它似的。他紧张得几乎要屏住呼吸的时候，Wade回复了。

Wade：  
当然，我什么时候都有时间，Peter。  
就算没有，我也会为了我的宝贝熊空出时间的*wink*  
问问你的婶婶吧——或者说，向她撒个谎，我知道你一定经常干这事。周五晚上过来，你可能需要在我这儿留宿呢。

Peter哼笑一声，他弯着嘴角，故意发送了一个吃惊的emoji过去。

Peter：  
是吗？先生，只是拿个手表而已，我还需要留宿吗？  
Wade：  
相信我，你会需要的。  
今天你忘记了拿手表，所以你还可以荡着你的蛛丝回家。  
但等你的手表戴在你的手腕上，Peter。你可能连走路都会有些困难。当然，只是暂时性的，但是我是认真的——这需要一整个晚上去适应你的人类大腿呢，爱丽儿。

Peter深吸一口气，因为Wade的话而有些浑身发热。

Peter：  
好吧，我相信你。  
那就周五晚上十点见？  
Wade：  
周五见*kiss*

Peter笑了笑，把他的手机放到床头，被子拉到自己的下巴，和浑身酸痛的肌肉作斗争，轻轻闭上眼睛。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章又要搞我很喜欢搞的那个了（？  
> 不知不觉居然又写了一万字……谢谢大家不嫌弃！嘿嘿


	4. Puppy’s Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tips：B/D/S/M，类似狗狗play，捆/绑，Cum Control（限射），Dirty Talk，Wade（因为Dom/Sub）对Peter比较粗暴而且Peter喜欢这样（）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention：  
> 1、RR贱/荷兰虫，火车第四趟！  
> 2、是我很喜欢搞的那个，那个，B/D/S/M（）  
> 但其实我也不是特别懂，也就是瞎写写，希望大家不介意哈哈哈哈  
> 这一章的Tips可能就比较长，所以还请大家每一章都仔细看看Tips（其实就类似Kink警告2333）哈哈哈、
> 
> OK？  
> 照样，很多梗来自我的亲友宝贝们哈哈哈哈

Peter：  
你说的“更不一样”的东西是什么？  
我需要……呃，我不知道，做什么准备吗？  
当然，我说这句话不是因为什么，就只是……你知道，我不想自己什么都不干，只是让你忙来忙去的。  
Wade：  
说什么呢，宝贝，你能来对我来说就已经是帮大忙了*wink*  
我会准备好一切的，但如果你真的想帮忙的话……  
你听说过BDSM吗？

Peter紧紧盯着手机屏幕上出现的那四个英语字母，觉得心跳仿佛停了一秒钟。现在是课间休息，Ned出门去洗手间，而他坐在一堆喧闹的青少年中间，盯着Wade给自己发的短信。他抬起头，四处看了看，确认没有人注意到他。

Peter：  
我以前……查过。就只是，好奇的时候，Google过。  
但，好吧，我不是那么、那么、那么、那么清楚……  
Wade：  
别紧张，蜂蜜小熊！[大笑]  
这没你想象得那么吓人，况且，根据你之前的，表现（我可以这么说吗？我也不知道该怎么说——反应？），来说，我觉得你不仅完全可以接受，还会很喜欢的。  
Wade：  
但在这之前，我需要确定一件事。  
Wade：  
你相信我吗？

Peter看着那句话，抿抿自己的嘴唇。Flash忽然从他身边走过，Peter下意识地把手机屏幕遮起来一些，快速给Wade回复：当然。  
然后他眼疾手快地把手机塞回背包，躲过了Flash伸过来抓他手机的手。  
“嘿，Parker。”Flash撑着他的桌子，笑起来，“干嘛这么紧张，有什么小宅男秘密不可以给我看看的？”  
Peter朝他扯扯嘴角，有些不自然地拉了拉自己的袖口，说：“没，没什么。”  
“嘿，Flash，”坐在他斜后方的MJ朝Flash翻了个白眼，“离他远些，别让自己表现得像个变态偷窥狂似的。”  
“偷窥？Parker？”Flash嗤笑一声，“我对纯情小处男的生活才不感兴趣。保持傻气，蠢蛋。”  
他朝Peter摆摆手，离开了。Peter看着他离开，才回过头，朝MJ感激地点点头。MJ只是耸耸肩膀，又低头画她的画去了。

Wade：  
你确定吗？  
这可不是开玩笑，Peter。我在说很严肃的事，就像这个emoji一样严肃：[严肃]  
你必须相信我。而且不是普通的相信，是完完全全，全身心地相信我。

Peter坐在食堂里，低头看着手机，几乎动也没动他面前的餐盘。

Peter：  
呃……具体是怎么样的相信？  
Wade：  
相信我绝对不会伤害你，无论我做什么，可能有些疼，有些粗鲁，但我都不会真的伤害你。  
Wade：  
相信我做的所有事都是为了让你感到舒服。如果你觉得不是，你就要立刻说安全词，我就会立刻停下来。

Peter几乎是有些机械地往自己嘴里送豌豆，他敷衍了咀嚼两下，立刻回复。

Peter：  
那我一直都相信你。  
Wade：  
即使你得把自己完全交给我？  
忘记你的身份，你的超能力，存在你世界里的其他人其他东西，只是把一切都交给我？

Peter皱起眉来。Ned坐在他对面，有些奇怪地盯着他看，但Peter几乎都没空抬头去看他。

Peter：  
你是指，只在，呃，做那个，BDSM的时候，是吧？  
Wade：  
那当然，宝贝。之后我会帮助你从那种感觉里走出来的，让你安安全全回归日常生活的，别担心*Kiss*  
Peter：  
那听上去对我来说就没问题了：）

放学后，Ned和Peter挥手道别，Peter钻进地铁，找了一个靠着车厢墙壁的角落，立刻掏出了他的手机。

Wade：  
那好。看看这个列表，把你觉得可以接受的东西发给我。  
如果你觉得不确定的，可以先打个问号。  
你不知道是什么东西的，就问问我，我一直都会在这等你*Hug*  
Wade：  
[附件]

Peter又悄悄看看周围，才点开了这个文件。他很快地扫视了一遍这个列表，耳朵尖都微微红了起来，但一种无法克制的好奇又让他忍不住仔细看了看。  
地铁到站了，Peter收起手机，走出地铁，但脑子里还是充满了刚才他看到的那些奇怪术语。

Peter：  
什么是，“小狗扮演”？

May坐在他对面，瞪了他一眼，伸手指了指他手里的手机。Peter朝她讪笑起来，乖乖地放下手机，拿起他面前的勺子。  
吃完晚餐洗完盘子，Peter立刻像风一样跑回他的房间，锁上门，跳到他的床上，打开手机看Wade给他的回复。

Wade：  
也就是说，呃，类似于扮演角色，但这个角色是小狗。  
我举例子来说吧，就像是，你是小狗，而我是你的……  
Wade：  
主人。  
Wade：  
你要听我的命令——所有话对你来说都是命令。否则你会受到惩罚。你必须四肢着地，不能说话，不能使用你的双手，就像……嗨，就像小狗一样。  
以及有时候这还包括一些做出类似小狗的日常动作，用后肢挠痒，翘腿上厕所……之类的。  
Peter：  
呃。噫。  
这听上去好奇怪。  
抱歉，我刚才在吃晚餐，May不让我在餐桌上玩手机[做鬼脸]

Peter只等待了一会儿，Wade就回复了。

Wade：  
行吧，道歉接受，May婶婶的乖男孩。  
我还以为我把你给吓跑了呢[大笑]  
不过，是的，你会觉得这很奇怪一点也不奇怪。  
我刚才是不是说绕口令了？

Peter忍不住笑了起来，他在床上翻了个身。

Peter：  
哈哈哈，你比较奇怪！  
Wade：  
行吧，我比较奇怪：D  
那这条就划掉了？

Peter转转眼睛，他在脑海里想了想Wade的描述，抿抿嘴唇。

Peter：  
等等。我觉得，呃，我们可以稍微改掉一些部分……  
Wade：  
当然，都听你的。  
我保证，我们只做任何你想做的事，好吗？  
Peter：  
我知道。谢谢你，Wade。

Peter叹了口气，他看了一眼手机上的日期，明天就是周五了。作为一个学生仔，Peter经常对周五晚上充满了期待，但之前，从没有哪个周五夜晚，让他如此迫切地希望它早些到来。  
他提前把家庭作业做完了，抽空提交了Stark先生拜托他的数据整理，甚至解决了他遗留的所有历史作业，就为了等待周五的夜晚。周五的放学铃一响，他就对Ned打了个手势，说：“那我走了，伙计。你记得帮我和May婶打掩护。”  
“当然，哥们儿！”Ned朝他挥挥手，“记得回来和我讲讲复仇者的周末任务有多刺激！”  
Peter叹了口气，好极了，他现在还得在周末想出一个任务故事来。但Peter一点也没有觉得烦恼和后悔，他现在整个人都被期待填满了。但Wade居然特意提醒他，不要穿成Spider-Man荡来他的公寓，而是老老实实坐地铁去。Peter待在地铁上的每一秒都像是煎熬，他恨不得马上就飞到Wade的公寓里去。  
Peter几乎是跑到Wade的公寓的，他从没有这么想念过自己的蛛丝，以及它给自己的生活带来了多少的便利。他快步跑上楼梯，好在Wade的公寓所在楼层也没有那么高，他冲到门前，喘着气，快速整理了一下自己的衣服和头发，才抬手敲敲门。  
门打开了。Peter深吸一口气，推开了门。

他一推开门，一只手就抓住他的手腕，把他用力拽了进来。门在他面前摔上，Peter被面朝门地摁在门板上，他能感觉到自己在背后的双手被绑了起来，这让他有些紧张地喘了口气。  
手腕处的触感感觉像一条丝带，他应该可以轻易把它挣开，但他只是乖乖地等待那条丝带把他的手腕缠绕起来，把他的双手都绑住。  
Wade的声音传了过来：“转过来。”  
和他平时那样充满情绪的声音不同，此时此刻，他的声音听上去一点波澜都没有，甚至听上去非常冷硬。Peter咽了口唾沫，他转过身来，Wade站在他面前，仍然全身都穿着制服，甚至包括面罩。Wade上下打量了他一下，说：“把腿分开。”  
Peter靠在门板上，手被绑在身后，觉得自己的心跳几乎让他的鼓膜都有些震动，而且他的牛仔裤似乎比平常要紧得多。他分开了腿，Wade走过来，利落地拉开他的牛仔裤拉链，把他的裤子连同内裤一起脱了下来。  
Peter吓了一跳，他已经有些半硬的性器忽然就暴露在了空气里。“抬起脚。”Wade说。Peter抬起脚，让Wade帮他把鞋子和裤子都脱了。  
所以他现在还剩下一件长袖上衣，下半身什么也没穿。而Wade没有任何一块皮肤露在外面。Peter微微红了脸，好在Wade拉起了客厅的窗帘，所以房间里不算明亮，他还不至于感觉特别尴尬。  
Wade走到沙发边，说：“过来。”  
Peter深吸一口气，不知道为何，Wade散发的出来气息让Peter有些脊背发麻，他的危险感应甚至微微尖叫了一声，但Peter甚至不觉得这是因为危险。他慢慢走过去，Wade说：“跪下。”  
Peter有些发抖，但他照做了，跪在Wade面前。Wade伸出手，戴着手套的手轻轻地摸着他的头发。每次他这么做，Peter都会觉得非常安心，他真的很喜欢Wade抚摸他的头发。Peter舒服地叹了口气，就听见Wade声音轻柔地对他说：“听着，宝贝，记得我们的安全词吗？”  
“Kiwi。”Peter说。  
“好男孩。”Wade说。接着，他果断地抽回了自己的手，让Peter有些恋恋不舍他手心的触感。  
“把我的裤子脱下来一些，直到你可以得到你的奖励。”Wade说。  
Peter微微睁大眼睛，他说：“但是我的手……”  
几乎是立刻，Wade就揪住了他的头发，把他的脑袋往后扯。有些用力，但没有那么疼。Peter吓了一跳，抬头看着他。  
“我说过你可以说话了吗？”Wade压低声音。他的声音里充满了威压，让Peter的脊椎都窜过一阵电流。他咽了口唾沫，刚想说话，忽然反应过来，慢慢地摇摇头。  
“很好。”Wade收回手，仍然站在Peter面前，说：“用你的嘴。”  
Peter张张嘴，但他知道他什么都不能说。他的手被丝带反绑在身后，他只能做他能做到的最好的事——听从Wade的命令。  
Peter靠近了Wade的裆部，张开嘴，用牙齿咬住他制服裤上的拉链，确定牢牢咬住后才往下拉。Wade一定刚洗过制服，因为他的制服上还有洗衣液的香气。拉链拉开了，他用了点力气才解开纽扣。注意到Wade解开了腰带也去除了其他的装饰，他所需要做的只是把Wade的裤子脱下来一些。  
当然，是用嘴。Peter试图用嘴咬住Wade的裤子边缘，把它往下拽。但这真的有些困难，他努力好一会儿，那条本来就有些紧的制服裤也只是往下蹭了一点。  
Peter咽了口唾沫，他抬起头，带着请求地看着Wade。  
“说吧。”Wade说，“你想说什么？”  
“抱歉，呃……先生。”Peter轻声说，“我做不到。”  
Wade没说话。他沉默了一会儿，然后忽然用力抓住了Peter的头发，把他的脑袋往后扯，直到他可以抬头看着自己。  
“你做不到吗？你打算放弃吗？”Wade说，他低哑的嗓音像是浸在黑暗里，那种威胁感让Peter忍不住咽了口唾沫，同时觉得自己都在微微发抖，“你为什么做不到呢，因为你是个坏男孩吗？你真是让我非常、非常失望……”  
“不，不是……”Peter急忙解释，Wade的苛责几乎让他鼻子发酸，“先生……别，别对我失望……”他咽了口唾沫，补充说，“求你。”  
Wade紧紧抓着他的头发，说：“那就证明给我看，证明你不会让我失望。”  
他又扯了一下Peter的头发，才猛地放开他，又抱起双臂来。Peter觉得自己的眼眶发烫，还是乖乖地咬住他的裤子边缘，努力帮他把裤子脱下来。他来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角和Wade的紧身裤掉落下来，很快浸湿了他的裤子边缘。虽然稍微花了点时间，但Peter还是努力把Wade的裤子和内裤都脱下来了一些，至少把Wade的性器露了出来。  
Wade摸了摸他的头发，说：“Peter，安全词。”  
“我没事。”Peter轻声回答，于是Wade收回手（Peter真的有些舍不得他的手放在自己脑袋上的感觉），说：“你做到了。你可以得到奖励了——做你该做的事。舔吧。”  
Peter红了脸，他慢慢张开嘴，但Wade却忽然伸手捂住他的嘴，说：“在这之前，你不觉得你应该说点什么吗？我让你得到了奖励，即使你中途差点就放弃了。”  
Peter很聪明，他舔了舔Wade的手心，让Wade收回了手。他说：“谢谢你，先生。”  
“聪明的男孩。”Wade轻笑了一声，Peter这才张开嘴，舔了舔Wade的性器。他从来没干过这事，而在这之前Wade还一直在消息里询问他是否可以接受这么做。老实说，Peter对怎么做这件事心里一点底都没有，但他还是忍不住想要试试，因为——至少Wade为他这么做过，他有时也想稍微回报雇佣兵一下。Peter伸出舌头，试探性地舔了一下Wade的顶端。他确定Wade洗过澡了，但那味道也不能用美味来形容。  
他咽了口唾沫，凑得更近些，用舌头舔过Wade的柱身。Wade的呼吸稍微粗重了些，Peter觉得他喜欢Wade这样的反应，也许这才是口交这件事真正的意义。他张开嘴，含住Wade的顶端，并且试图吞得深些。  
“别用牙齿，小狗。”Wade忽然说，他喘了口气，抓了抓Peter的头发。Peter小心翼翼地尽力张开嘴，但他并不能吞进去多少，就觉得喉咙有些发紧，就又退了回来。Wade没有逼迫他，只是看着他，这反而让Peter有些不好意思。他不能吞吐多少，只能尽自己的努力，把Wade含得再深些，然后用舌头轻轻舔舐，就像Wade之前做的那样——他好歹试着去学习了。  
在Wade的喘息更急促之前，他猛地抓住Peter的头发，把男孩从自己跟前扯开。Peter被呛了一下，咳嗽起来。  
“你刚才让我有些失望，男孩。”Wade说，他伸手把自己的制服裤提起来，拉上拉链。Peter努力了那么久的成果，就这么被他否定了，“所以我可能得惩罚你。”  
Peter心里一跳，他急忙说：“别，请不要这样，先生，我——”  
“我没有说过你现在可以说话。”Wade威胁性地牢牢抓住Peter的下巴，让他的下颚都有些发疼。Peter立刻闭上了嘴，他微微发起抖来，但Wade就像是没看见似的，他甩开手，说：“跪到沙发边去。”  
Peter慢慢地挪到沙发边，跪好了。他觉得自己的呼吸变得急促了一些，尤其是当他听见Wade走到他身后时，他觉得自己的全身都绷紧了。Wade摁着他的肩膀，让他的上半身倒在沙发上，但膝盖仍然跪在地上。他的大手把Peter往上拽了些，让他的性器刚好抵在沙发垫上，屁股微微翘起来。Peter忽然意识到了惩罚是什么，他立刻挣扎了一下，说：“请你，请你不要——请不要那么做，先生——”  
他话还没说完，Wade就用力打了他的屁股一巴掌。戴着皮革手套的手划破空气，重重地落在他的臀瓣上，让Peter几乎尖叫出声。他哽咽着，觉得自己的臀肉像火烧一样刺痛，他的膝盖颤抖起来，眼眶几乎立刻就红了。  
“我说过了，”Wade的声音，“你现在不能说话。原本是五下，现在应该是六下。”  
“求你不要——”Peter哽咽着说。  
“七下。”Wade说。又一个巴掌落在Peter的屁股上。他闷哼一声，紧紧闭上嘴巴，背在身后的手攥紧成拳头。  
“现在是第三下。”Wade提醒道，然后又是一声清脆的响声，降落在Peter的屁股上，带来新的一阵刺痛。Peter大喊出声，他闭紧眼睛，眼泪立刻掉下来，摔碎在沙发坐垫上。  
“安全词，宝贝，”Wade轻声提醒。但Peter还是摇摇头，他紧闭着嘴，因为他还是觉得他现在不能说话。这是Wade的命令，而他应该做的就是顺从Wade的一切命令。  
“四。”于是Wade说，皮革手套的触感生硬又粗糙，用力的巴掌让Peter觉得自己的屁股甚至都有些麻木了，但那阵钝痛感还是让他呜咽出声。  
“五。”Peter咬紧牙，他的脸埋在沙发垫子里，眼泪似乎不受控制地滑落下来。他努力调整着呼吸，让自己不会被那阵疼痛给呛到咳嗽。  
“六。”Peter的膝盖愈发猛烈地颤抖起来，他几乎快要跪不住了，火辣的刺痛感让他想要叫喊，哭泣，呻吟，但他只是咬紧下唇忍受着。  
“七。”最后一个巴掌划破空气，用力拍打在Peter已经通红甚至有些发紫的臀瓣上，Peter抽噎了一声，Wade说：“和我说话，男孩。”  
谢天谢地，Peter的脸埋在垫子里，他心想，谢天谢地，终于结束了。“我、我很抱歉……”他低声说，“我不会再犯错了……”  
Wade抚摸了一下他的头发，Peter闭上眼睛，这个温柔的动作让他的眼泪越发不受控制地从他眼眶里掉出来，但他却觉得这些眼泪不全是因为疼痛。  
“起来。”Wade说。他抓着Peter的胳膊，把他从地上拉起来，但Peter几乎无法站直，臀部的疼痛让他立刻打了个趔趄，但他努力站住了，腿都在不停发抖。Wade见他站直了，就伸出手，解开了绑住他双手的丝带，放开了他的胳膊。Peter觉得自己的脑袋晕乎乎的，世界简直在微微旋转，而且他很惊讶地发现，他已经硬了，甚至前端都有些渗水。他微微发着抖，听见Wade说：“去卧室。”  
Peter咽了口唾沫，他努力朝卧室走去，跌跌撞撞得几乎走不了路，但他还是努力到达了卧室，几乎一进卧室，他就靠在墙壁上喘气。Wade慢慢走进了卧室，抓住他的胳膊，又用丝带绑上了他的双手，但这次，他的双手在前面。  
“到床上去。”Wade说，他眯起眼睛，“爬上去。”  
Peter看着他，Wade的语气听上去不包容任何的提问，于是他慢慢地跪下来，双手也放在地上，手脚并用地慢慢爬到床边。他的屁股疼得要命，所以这个过程让他的胳膊和膝盖都抖得不行，但他还是努力爬过去，把手放到床上。Wade抓着他的手，把他拉到床上去。  
Peter喘着气，顺着Wade的手势慢慢地仰躺下来。这个姿势让他的屁股必须接触到床单，掌痕磨蹭到床单的感觉让Peter几乎要跳起来，但他不停喘着气，努力把这种感觉压下去。Wade找来另一条丝带，穿过绑住他双手的丝带中央，把他的双手拉直，绑在了床头。Peter仰躺在床上，双手伸直被绑在床头，几乎觉得自己有些没有安全感。但他还记得Wade说的，他得相信Wade。  
况且这样的丝带，以他的蜘蛛力量，其实根本不是什么问题。  
Peter看着Wade，他全身都被制服包裹着，包括面罩，所以Peter几乎只能靠猜测才能知道他的表情。Wade坐在床边，翘起腿来，打量着躺在床上，被绑住的Peter。Peter咽了口唾沫，他觉得有些不好意思，但Wade伸出手，把他的衣服往上推，一直推到他的胸口上面。  
Peter屏住呼吸，他咬紧下唇，看着Wade戴着手套的手再次慢慢往下移动，停在他的胸前，轻轻搔刮和摁压他的乳尖。Peter喘息起来，他微微合拢腿，Wade却伸出另一只手，握着他的大腿内侧，分开他的腿。他的一只手在Peter的乳尖画圈，另一只手在他还在发疼的臀缝慢慢摩挲。皮革手套粗糙又陌生的感觉让Peter浑身发抖，他感觉得到Wade的手指在他的穴口打转，但始终没有理会他渗水的前端，这让他全身紧绷但又抖个不停。Peter用力喘息着，直到Wade收回手，打开床头柜的抽屉，他才得以休息那么几秒钟。  
但Wade很快又回来了，他把润滑剂挤在自己的手指上，Peter一直盯着他的手指，几乎在咽唾沫。  
“你想要我的手指吗，Petey？”Wade问。Peter点点头，他红着脸，把脸埋在自己的胳膊上，把他脸上的泪痕蹭掉一些。  
“用声音回答我。”Wade说。Peter动了动有些发干的喉咙，说：“是，是的，先生。”  
“你只在考虑你自己，Peter。”Wade摇摇头，“你想让我为你服务。”  
Peter咽了口唾沫，他急忙说：“不，不是这样的……”  
“如果我满足你的渴望，你应该说什么？”Wade说，他湿润的手指一直举在半空，而Peter觉得自己硬得都要爆炸了。他紧闭上眼睛，说：“谢谢你，先生。求你了，求你——”  
“你请求我做什么，男孩？”Wade问。Peter再次咽下唾沫，说：“求你……呃，求你用手指……”  
他涨红了脸，但Wade威胁性地掐了一把他的乳尖，让他轻声尖叫：“……操我，求你用手指……”  
他又说不下去了，脸几乎红到脖子，但Wade似乎已经满意了，他没有说话，甚至没有任何提醒，就把戴着皮革手套的手指塞进了Peter的后穴。Peter呻吟起来，他长长地叹了口气，仍在发疼的臀瓣忽然被手指捅入，几乎有些撕裂的疼痛，但是Peter如此想要Wade的手指，想要到这湿润的手指一旦钻进他的体内，他就差点射出来了。  
但还不行，还差什么。Wade的手指抽插起来，粗暴的动作并没有让Peter感到不适，但皮革和Wade皮肤的感觉完全不同，让Peter真的感到害怕起来。他啜泣了一声，说：“Kiwi。”  
Wade立刻停了下来，他凑近Peter，轻声问他：“怎么了，宝贝？你想让我把丝带解开吗？”  
他的声音轻柔得和之前那个威胁力十足的Wade简直不像同一个人。但Peter只是摇摇头，他说：“你能……脱下手套吗？我不喜欢……不喜欢手套的感觉。我想要你的……我想要你的手。”  
他吸吸鼻子，脸上更加发烫了。Wade沉默了一会儿，笑起来。  
“当然，宝贝。”他说，把他的手套脱了下来，用他满是疤痕的手轻轻摸了摸Peter的脸。Peter满足地叹息一声，他喜欢Wade满是疤痕的手，虽然粗糙，甚至有些硌人，划过皮肤时会有微微的刺痛感，但这双手让他感觉安全，感到安心，让他确认Wade就在他旁边。他吻了吻Wade的手心，然后让他的手指重新埋到自己体内。  
Peter吸了口气，Wade的手指在他体内打转摁压，搔刮他的内壁，让Peter的腿颤抖起来。Wade抽出手指，终于轻轻地抚摸了一下Peter硬得通红的阴茎，但只是轻轻圈住，就立刻收回了手。  
Peter有些难耐地扭动着腰，但臀部蹭到床单又让他疼得嘶嘶吸气。他喉咙干渴，阴茎顶端渗出的水在他腹部晕开一片，但Wade就是不让他轻易解脱，每次Peter觉得自己快到边缘，他就立刻伸出手，牢牢握住Peter的底部，让他没办法射出来。Peter的眼泪又掉了出来，尤其是Wade抓住他的髋骨，用性器抵住他的入口时，Peter差点就哭出来了。  
“你流了很多水，甜心。你想让我操你吗？”Wade问。Peter点着头，他呜咽着，几乎有些无意识地试图让自己的臀部离Wade的大腿更近些，即使Wade的制服裤蹭得他发红的屁股一阵刺痛。  
“可我怎么知道，”Wade慢条斯理地说，他的手抚摸过Peter湿漉漉的小腹，让Peter剧烈颤抖起来，“你会做一个好孩子呢？”  
Peter咬住下唇，眯着眼睛，有些急切地看着他。Wade用力抓了一把他仍然发红的臀部，让Peter痛呼出声，膝盖又颤抖起来。  
“你保证会为我做个好孩子吗？”Wade说，“你不会再轻易说，‘你做不到’，并且听我的话？”  
Peter点点头，他喘着气，在Wade抓挠他的胸部时微微挺起腰来。  
“你想要我对你粗暴一些吗？”Wade问，“想要我对你凶狠一些，因为你犯的错惩罚你吗？”  
是的。Peter晕乎乎地想。老天，是的。他想要Wade粗暴一些，想要Wade惩罚他，想要Wade紧紧抓住他的腰直到给他留下淤青来。但他知道游戏不是这么进行的，所以他摇摇头，让自己看上去惹人可怜些。  
Wade不会对他温柔的，Peter知道，Wade清楚Peter想要的是什么。他说：“但你今天表现得不够好，Peter。Peter，宝贝。我该拿你怎么办呢？”  
Peter颤抖起来，他摇着头，眼睛里全是眼泪，Wade只是瞥了他一眼，然后伸出手，圈住他的阴茎，上下撸动起来。Peter用力呼吸，觉得自己已经快到高潮边缘了，但Wade忽然紧紧握住他的阴茎，手指堵住他的马眼，然后滚烫的性器猛地挺入了他的体内。Peter几乎尖叫了一声，他攥紧绑住他手腕的丝带，浑身不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，眼前炸开一片片的白色星星，但他甚至没能射精，因为Wade没有允许。他微微弓起背，眼泪从他眼睛里滑落出来，但他没有说出安全词。  
Wade挺动起来，手仍然紧紧握着Peter的硬得发疼的阴茎，不让他射出来。Peter沙哑地呻吟着，渐渐地呻吟变成了充满气音的闷哼，他几乎要喘不过气来了，Wade才终于放开了禁锢他的手。  
但那种临界感已经过去了，Peter觉得自己几乎不想高潮了，他觉得自己全身都在发软，像是飘起来了似的，他只是喜欢Wade操他的节奏，这种节奏让他觉得也很舒服，似乎不能射精也没那么重要——如果这就是Wade想要的，如果这是Wade的命令，那他应该听Wade的。  
Wade握住他的阴茎，上下撸动了一下，问他：“你想射吗，宝贝？”  
Peter闷哼一声，他觉得Wade想要他肯定的回答，于是他点点头。Wade吻了吻他的额头，说：“你现在可以说话了。”  
“求求你。”Peter立刻说，他剧烈喘息起来，全身就像是散架一样碎成一片一片，仿佛只有Wade触碰到的地方才是他真实存在的部位。他的眼泪又掉了出来，舌头仿佛不受自己控制，“求你，Wade，拜托，求求你，求求你……”  
“但即使你射了，我也不会停下来操你。”Wade说，“你听到了吗？”  
Peter用力点着头，吸着鼻子：“好的，好……”  
“我会满足你。然后你该说什么？”Wade问。Peter抽噎着说：“谢谢你，谢谢你先生，谢谢你——”  
“乖男孩。”Wade低声说，“为我射出来吧。”  
Peter全身绷紧，弓起背来，他立刻射在了Wade手心里，这高潮比任何时候都来得猛烈，几乎让他呼吸和心跳都停滞了一秒，Peter几乎是重重地摔在床上，但Wade没有停止操他，他感觉得到自己刺痛的屁股撞到Wade的胯部，但这种刺痛感居然渐渐变得麻木，甚至变得舒服。Peter的意识昏沉，脑袋晕乎，只是随着Wade抽插的节奏轻声哼着。Wade从他体内抽了出去，射在他的小腹上，和他的精液混在一起。  
Peter喘着气，他几乎经历了一段时间的耳鸣和视线空白，直到他在模模糊糊中听见了Wade的声音。  
“Peter。”他的手，满是疤痕的手，在轻轻抚摸Peter的头发。Peter满足地叹气，他蹭了蹭那只手，享受那只手轻轻地安抚他的感觉。  
“Peter。你还好吗？”一个拥抱，Peter能感觉到，虽然他现在感觉自己和整个世界隔着一层玻璃，但他可以隔着玻璃感受到这个拥抱。有皮革和洗衣液的味道，来自Peter最喜欢的那双疤痕手的拥抱。  
“和我说话，Peter。”模模糊糊的，是Wade的声音。Peter抬起头来，他的视线慢慢聚焦，耳鸣渐渐退去，直到他看到Wade的脸。他摘下了面罩，正皱着眉，看着Peter。Peter眨眨眼，他发现Wade眉角的疤痕看上去像一条鲸鱼。这条鲸鱼撞破了隔着他和整个世界的玻璃，Peter又坠落回了现实世界里，坠落到Wade公寓的床上，坠落到Wade怀里。  
“Peter，”他说，看上去很担心，“你还好吗？”  
Peter不是很想说话，但他还是点点头：“嗯。”  
他惊讶地发现自己几乎发不出声音，就像是忽然被夺走声音的小美人鱼似的，他的喉咙干得就像要冒火。接下来，所有的感觉都回来了，他的眼眶湿润而且发烫，全身上下都像分离开来一样疼，尤其是他的屁股。  
“你想喝点水吗？”Wade说，他从床头柜拿过来一杯水，“或者吃点东西？”  
Peter伸出手，接过水杯，喝了一口，接着就把一杯水都喝完了。Wade接过杯子，放回床头柜上。Peter枕着Wade的胳膊，脑袋靠着他的胸口，隔着Deadpool制服听他的心跳。  
“你做得很好。”Wade吻了吻他的脑袋，“我只是想说……你简直就是，绝无仅有的完美。嘿，真的。你一定是世界上最好的狗狗。”  
Peter忍不住笑了，Wade也轻声笑起来，把他搂得更紧一些。Peter轻轻叹了口气，他觉得脑袋昏沉，就像他马上又要坠落到不知道到哪去，但他太累了，一点也不想抵抗，于是他慢慢闭上了眼睛。

Peter醒过来的时候，天已经亮了，窗帘缝隙透进的光亮让他知道，自己又降落到了Wade的床上。而Wade仍然躺在他旁边，正在注视他。  
“早上好。”Wade轻声说，朝他弯弯嘴角。Peter意识到他已经被清理过一遍了，感觉干爽不少，身上穿着他的上衣和内裤，还在Wade的怀里，但他一点也不想挪窝——他真的浑身疼得要命。这种感觉和以前留下淤青的感觉完全不同，猛烈程度几乎上升了几个等级。他全身上下，又疼又酸，几乎每一块骨头都在嘎吱作响，每一个细胞都在吵吵嚷嚷，每一块肌肉都会在他的每一次呼吸间尖叫出声。但他还是朝Wade扯出一个微笑，说：“……早上好。”  
“我怕你醒过来看不见我会有些恐慌，所以一直在这等着你醒过来。”Wade说，“现在我要出去为你接杯水，做盘早餐。我很快就会回来，在这里等我好吗？如果你想要你的手机，我可以拿来给你。”  
Wade抽回胳膊，坐起身来。但几乎是空气灌进被子的瞬间，Peter立刻就后悔了，他抓住Wade的胳膊，哑声说：“别走……”  
Wade回头看看他，就又躺了下来，把被子拉到Peter的肩膀。Peter靠着他的胸口，努力平复他胸口涌起来的恐惧，就好像他忽然完全无法忍受独自一人待着了似的。Wade搂着他，过了一会儿，说：“我把你抱到客厅去，这样你可以一直看见我，这个主意听起来怎么样？”  
Peter抬头看看他，想了想，才慢慢点点头。

他觉得自己的反应还有些迟钝，就像个大型树袋熊一样被Wade抱到客厅去，但好在Wade似乎并不在意。Wade拽来几个很软的坐垫，让Peter坐到沙发上，但即使如此，Peter还是因为屁股疼得嘶嘶吸气。Wade给他端来一杯水，又给他做了盘果酱煎饼，清爽的果酱口味，至少现在对于Peter来说比鸡蛋培根好很多。他和Wade坐在一起，吃完了煎饼，Wade打开了电视，但Peter知道他们谁也不会看的。  
Wade把盘子扔到水槽里，又走回来，几乎是他坐下来的下一秒，Peter就环住他的脖子，想离他更近些。Wade搂过他，把他抱在怀里，轻声和他说话，即使Peter从头到尾都没有对他说过一句话，Wade也一直对他说着话。  
Peter就这么坐在Wade怀里，直到下午一点，他才终于开口说话了。他觉得嗓子好了些，于是说：“我觉得我好些了。”  
Wade立刻激动地吻了他的额头一下，说：“那太好了，宝贝！你会好起来的。”  
Peter弯弯嘴角，他靠着Wade的肩膀，抬起眼睛盯着Wade看了一会儿，忽然又有些不好意思地低下脑袋。  
“抱歉，我，呃，”Peter轻声说，“还需要你照顾我……”  
“什么？这当然没问题，Peter，”Wade立刻说，“这很正常，你是第一次体验这种性爱，你当然需要事后的照顾。很高兴你现在回过神来了，虽然只能扒着我的树袋熊Petey也很可爱，但我还是更喜欢你说个不停的样子。”  
Peter微微红了脸，他抿着嘴笑起来，说：“我可能的确有些……太沉浸了。但那感觉很不错！我是说，呃，虽然我现在的确全身都还在疼……”他移开眼睛，盯着Wade裹在他身上的薄毯子，“但是我还挺喜欢你……你做掌控者的。”  
他挠挠自己的脸颊，Wade盯着他看了一会儿，忽然叹了口气，亲吻他的脑袋，捏着嗓子说：“我也很喜欢你，Peter，你真是个完美的性爱小搭档。”  
Peter威胁性地伸出拳头朝Wade晃了晃，Wade立刻缩起脖子，说：“不是说让我做掌控者的吗！”  
“那只有在——呃，在床上才算数。”Peter抬抬下巴，但又靠回了Wade的肩膀上。然后他忽然——应该说，直到现在，才发现他的手腕上戴着手表。他有些惊讶，但很快又轻声笑了起来。  
“你也是，Wade。”他低声说，“你也很完美……”  
Wade轻轻地“嗷”了一声，把他和薄毯子一起搂在怀里。电视上似乎在放动物世界，但他们谁也没有去注意。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇塞，我真的是在瞎搞，我真的好喜欢这种胡乱瞎搞（）  
> 谢谢大家不嫌弃了哈哈哈哈，接下来可能应该就稍微温和一些了，应该吧！（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是TBC！但每一章我都写个FIN吧，因为不知道要多久更下一章哈哈哈哈  
> 大纲其实都写好了！只是我太忙了没办法一直写文，好苦恼（）不过我会努力快点的！  
> 希望大家不嫌弃了，我就是瞎写！！就是想写一个先做后爱的故事哈哈哈哈（？）
> 
> 以及Tony存活的设定其实是漫威自己的官方授权游戏，由韩国公司制作的《Marvel Battle Lines》里面的剧情，Tony打了响指以后，Carol掏出一个神秘外星石头稳定了他的生命，然后Tony被送到瓦坎达治疗，Pepper还陪他一起去了。这个游戏的复联4剧情就是全员存活，简直就是真结局，我信了（？）


End file.
